


Kiss of Death

by StarJoseph (Umiko_Kujo), Umiko_Kujo



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, Amnesia, Cute, F/M, Intimacy, Love, Self-Discovery, intimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umiko_Kujo/pseuds/StarJoseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umiko_Kujo/pseuds/Umiko_Kujo
Summary: Finished Darling in the FranXX few weeks ago and tbh just felt like it haha. Don't judge me too much please haha.It's basically about klaxosaurs as aliens and kindda follows the Dragon Ball plot of alien comes to wipe out all life but gets amnesia. It felt cute when I envisioned it in my head in my room at like 3AM. Also writing the lovey dovey parts based on experiences with my significant other ;). Hopefully they don't find this or it'll seem really familiar.「Ｔｈｅｒｅ　ａｒｅ　ＪｏＪｏ　ｒｅｆｅｒｅｎｃｅｓ」Hopefully you enjoy! Still a WIP btw. Updated weekly I'd say but depends on when I can get work done. :pCheers! :D





	1. A Bizarre Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter yay haha. I really wanted to get into the interesting bits of the story so sorry for skimming over the introductions. I might go back and rewrite it with more care and thought put into it but that is if I have enough time haha. 
> 
> Sabaku no wa, ore no stando da!

A dark gloom hung over the empty night sky. The lifeless black of the sky gave a menacing impression. The moon and clouds were nowhere to be seen but still the stars were gone. A very bizarre night indeed. The hustle and bustle of the lively streets of Japan now gone and replaced with an eerie silence, as if the whole town were replaced by mechanical robots walking around stiffly with no will of their own. Placed at corner of the city, an old and dilapidated building stood, its walls covered in growing moss and overgrowth. Looking through a dust covered window, a person stood looking out, brushing off the dust that built up. Staring into the glass, he could see his own reflection. His entire body covered in dust and soot from the crumbling building. Behind him he held a collection of spare parts and scrap metal he would sell every day to the pawn shop. His hands were numb from the cold outside, it was almost snowing. His finger started to move on the dust stained wall, clearing a part of it as if to draw something. It felt like it was moving all by itself as he began to realise what he was writing. His own name spelt out on the dirty window ‘K-I-N-G’. Dusting off his clothes, he felt the soft material of his thin unzipped jacket, matching the colour of his black pants and sneakers that he wore everyday. He pulled the ends of his jacket straight down to look sharper as he watched his reflection stare right back at him. Everyday telling him that everyday it was going to be the same. Wake up. Go to college. Go home. Sleep and repeat. But finally now he could have some time with himself and just himself. But it felt funny, he didn’t feel comfortable with himself.

He fished out his phone from his pocket and hit the speed-dial on the screen. It beeped out uncontrollably before settling on a steady tone. On the other end King heard an extremely soothing voice, “What’s up King?” 

“Hey Rei, did you leave the door unlocked this time?” King asked as he paced around the dusty room, dragging his feet behind him. 

“Haha yes I did. Don’t have to worry about banging on the door at 3 AM again,” Rei laughed as she listened closely to the phone. She felt her heart beat as hard as it could. Beads of sweat were beginning to form as she listened to King speak in his calming tone to her. Her mind raced as she tried to think of what to say to him next. Even though she never said anything to him for the past few years of him going out every night to scour the ruins for valuables, she still felt worried and cared deeply for his safety. Heaven forbid he get hurt or even never return to their dorm alive. She always adored him from afar, his calm and cool attitude with his tall and athletic body. She finally hit the jackpot when he was paired up with her for their college homestay program but this was their final year together and she hadn’t made any moves. The beat of her heart like a clock ticking down, waiting for her to choose whether it was going to be tonight when she told him that she always loved him or whether she would put it off till the next day. Then she was brought out of her night dreaming with King’s voice again.

“Hey, I gotta run now but I’ll see you back at the place. Bye,” King abruptly said as he ended the call. His senses told him that something was coming. If he was unlucky and got caught he could be put in jail or worse! Quickly he ducked behind an old and creaky office table to wait for whatever was there to show itself. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted something! Something in the night sky. It was shining and shimmering. Burning through the sky like a phoenix! “No way! It’s a shooting star!” King said to himself. He smiled as he thought to himself. “I wish I had a more interesting life.” 

Then the shooting star faded away as fast as it appeared. Seemingly burnt out in the night sky. King laughed to himself as he started to walk away from the window, thinking why he would even try such a childish thing. Kicking over some pebbles and grains of rock, he walked towards the stairs to exit the building. Slowly he felt a tingling sensation on his neck, a sudden chill ran down his spine and his hair stood up on end. The space around him began to glow a bright orange as he felt some heat build up behind him, the cold air of Japan no longer phased him as his surroundings got hotter and hotter. Quickly King turned around and right infront of his eyes he saw the same shooting star barreling right at him! 

It was burning bright orange! Blazing fire raged as it came closer and closer to colliding with the building! King instinctively lunged to the side as the shooting star came crashing through the building! Demolishing the side and going out through the other side! Up close King could see strange designs and engravings on the side of the star, underneath the fire it was white with bright red linings. Through the flames, King barely made out what was underneath the inferno. It didn’t look like a meteor, it looked like a spaceship! Then he was thrown off his feet by the shockwave of force! Rippling throughout his body and launching him back several meters. The spaceship blasted through the side of the building and barrelled towards the forest. 

Breaking through the trees and snapping them like twigs, the craft on fire finally crashed and grinded to a halt. Causing a massive crater to form in the ground. The light from the flames almost lit up the entire forest. Then slowly but surely the fire receded and eventually was put out. All was silent and the night seemed normal again. Then the sound of a panel sliding open and oxygen rushing through, footsteps on the singed grass. One by one they got harder and louder. Then something emerged from the ship’s hull. It was almost fully bright red from head to toe and feminine in shape. It held out its hand and projected a hologram of Earth.

“Landed on Planet Earth,” said a computer voice out loud to the alien. “Duration of stay 1 Earth year. Population 7.53 billion,” The figure smirked as it started to walk away. “Objective, Global Genocide. Happy Hunting.”

“HEY!” a voice broke through the trees, startling the figure, stopping in its tracks. “Hey!” the voice called out again. King ran out of the dark of the trees, panting and out of breath. “Hey! Y…You came out of that spaceship?” King asked pointing at the huge white and red spaceship, trying to catch his breath. The figure perked its head up, King could make out her nicely proportioned figure. Thin but athletic with long legs and arms. She turned around and looked at him in the eye. King was flabbergasted. She was tall and lean with long flowing pink hair and lime green eyes. Her beautiful face was commented with her perfectly shaped chin and well proportioned mouth and nose. She has two small red horns sticking out of her head with a white limiter around them. With a light and fair complexion, King was starstruck. Her thin long fingers ran through her light pink hair as moonlight broke through the gaps. It lit up the rest of her body as she started to pace towards King. Slowly, King’s eyes began to run up and down her figure. 

“So…” the alien began to speak. Her voice was full of elegance and compassion. It felt as if she was a native from Earth and born with the language. It was so aggressive yet King felt no danger in his heart. “This is the planet I’ve heard so much about,” she said, looking around her. Burning trees and gigantic buildings surrounding them. “And you!” raising her hand to point at King. In a flash, she disappeared! King was taken aback! He couldn’t see her anymore. Where did she go? How did she disappear? Then the hairs on his neck stood up on end as he felt something behind him. Sheepishly turning, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he came face to face with the girl baring her razor sharp fangs! King tried to run but she grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the ground! Her strength was overwhelming! King struggled to get free but her iron grip was too strong even for him! His entire soul filled with fear as he stared into her green eyes looking down at him. She leaned lower to his ear and whispered to him, “You are a human…” she softly said into his ears. King was still frozen, unable to move in fear of losing his life. The girl brought her face closer to King’s cheek and ,in a split second, gently licked his bleeding cheek. 

“You taste like fear,” she slowly said as she licked her bloodstained lips. “Don’t be scared, have peace of mind when you look at me,” she told him with a smile. Her eyes darting around his body and his clothes. Noticing a word spelt out on his shirt with a drawing of a remarkably similar looking girl on it. The words spelt out ‘D-A-R-L-I-N-G’. “Dar…ling…” she mumbled softly to herself. King still breathed heavily, starting to panic and worry for his life. “Darling. Is that your name? Darling?” she questioned him, looking at King’s pale face. He didn’t deny or confirm it, too afraid to lose his life. “Well then Darling, it was a pleasure knowing you,” she said as she put her hand to his heavily panting chest, ready to murder him in the most gruesome fashion possible. His fear filled face and wide open eyes stared at her slowly applying pressure to his chest, it felt suffocating! Then just before he felt like he had reached his limit a soft creaking noise broke the deadly silence. The unmistakable sound of wood breaking apart slowly, fibre by fibre. King watched as a massive pine tree directly towering over the girl started to shake and move. She stopped and sensed something was wrong. The silent deadlock was soon broken by an extremely deafening sound of leaves rustling and falling against the wind. She turned around to a massive tree falling directly on her! Quickly she jumped back and away from King, dodging the log and landing further away. King on the other hand stayed still and flinched when the huge tree landed right next to him! Barely missing him by two feet! King quickly sprung to his feet, confident that the girl was separated from him by the fallen lumber. He stood up and saw her on the other side of the tree. 

“You think this is going to stop me?!!” she screamed as she charged forward towards King! Her lighting fast movements were too quick for King again and this time her shielded himself with his hands and closed his eyes, looking away and waiting for her to end him. He waited and waited. Hearing the slight sound of leaves on the floor rustling and a soft thud. After about thirty seconds he slowly opened his eyes. The girl was nowhere to be seen! King looked around him again to make sure that she wasn’t just hiding and toying with him. He looked over the tree and saw a slight glint of gold in the ground! He almost jumped back and ran away but before he could he took a closer look. It was her! She was lying on the ground motionless! King almost didn’t believe it. She had tripped over a rock that her ship had sent flying and hit her head on a big stone on the ground! Slowly, he approached her sprawled out body. Blood was spewing out profusely from her head wound. It was red like humans but it looked thicker and felt hotter than normal. It poured over the grey rock and left it in a pool of crimson blood. He gave out a sigh of relief and calmed down. She was knocked out cold, surely she would die if left alone to bleed to her untimely death. Then King stopped dead in his tracks. His hands balled up in fists, clenched tight. His heart pounded and ached as he bit his lip. He felt a deep feeling inside him. Compassion and sympathy as he looked back. He saw the blood flow out more and more and spread out from the rock, staining the green grass blood red. King looked at her and thought hard to himself. He kept wondering whether to help her or leave her for dead. He battled his feelings internally as he knew that the safest possible action would be for him to walk away from her and run back home but that would be cowardly of him.

‘She tried to kill me!’ King thought to himself. ‘But that doesn’t mean she’s a bad person. Maybe she was forced to?’ He sighed to himself as he started to walk back towards her. Pulling out his phone again he pressed a few buttons and placed it to his ear. “Hey Rei, don’t go to bed so early. I have something that I need your help with…” King told her as he ended the call quickly again. Taking a deep breath, he put his arms under her back and legs and slowly lifted her up from the ground. Now up close, King could see the skintight body suit she had on. It felt like the softest material in the world and extremely flexible as well. On its red base, there were linings of gleamy gold around her arms, legs and midriff. Engraved on the centre of her neck collar was a small triangle with the numbers ’02’ marked on top. She felt light for her size as King held her close to his chest. 

Rei paced back and forth in her living room, waiting for King to come back and tell her what exactly it was he wanted her help for. Almost zipping from one corner to the other, her mind was moving even faster than her legs. Racing at what he was going to tell her. ‘Maybe it was a sign that he liked her too and wanted to get something nice for her?! Or what if it’s just some boring old task like his homework or assignments…’ Rei thought to herself as she plopped down into a couch. She felt a wave of relaxation all over her body as she sat there, almost falling asleep. Then just before she closed her eyes, her ears picked up the faint noise of heavy footsteps running down the hallway outside. Slowly, they got louder and louder. It was almost deafeningly loud now. Then a hard knock on the door! It startled Rei up and she jumped out of the sofa! She turned around to look at the door and it swung right open! She saw King barging through the door, his clothes covered in blood and hair all in a mess. In his arms he held another person, a girl. She looked incredibly slender with a skintight red bodysuit with gold accents and linings on it. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief as she watched King kick the door shut behind him and lay the girl out on the living room table. Sweeping away the rubbish and junk scattered on top, he rested her gently down on the middle of the table. 

“King!!” Rei screamed! “What in the world is this!!” she cried out demanding an answer! Her voice raised up so high you would think it would’ve broken glass! 

“Calm down Rei,” King gestured at her to rest her mind and breath in. “I can explain later but right now I need your help,” King said as he walked over to her. Putting his arms on her shoulders he told her to take a deep breath and listen to him. She did so and looked at him deep in the eyes.

“Yes…” she nodded as she started to put two and two together. King nodded with her and directed her attention to the mysterious girl’s head wound. She was still lightly bleeding, dripping onto the apartment’s nicely decorated carpet. Rei sighed as she realised what King wanted her to do. Sheepishly, she approached the girl slowly, cautious of what and where did she come from. She carefully lifted up her light pink hair and observed the wound. King meanwhile told her the story of who and how he met this mysterious person. 

“So she fell on a rock…” Rei muttered as she tried to absorb what King just told her. It was a lot to take in. She didn’t know which was crazier, the fact that this person had come falling from the sky or that King actually took her back to help her after she tried to kill him. “This is serious right?” Rei asked again as King solemnly nodded. She returned his gaze with a puzzled expression, not sure how to continue. Then at that moment, they both heard the soft mumbling coming from the space girl. King quickly rushed over and put his ear to her mouth to listen to what she said. 

“D…Dar…ling…” the whispered word was. King felt her hand weakly grab onto his palm as Rei watched the two of them converse. Then King felt a sudden shock in the palm where she grabbed him. It felt as if something was pulling at his skin. Something was being drained directly from his blood into her’s. Then it stopped as abruptly as it came! King’s breathing returned to normal as he let go of her hand. She opened her eyes slowly this time. Before she felt weak but now Rei and King could sense her powerful aura reemerge back out. Practically flowing out of her as they both felt a simultaneous shiver run down their spine. She sat up straight and rubbed her head, slowly feeling the bandages around her hair. Then she looked at King again! Her lime green eyes staring directly into his soul. King felt his stomach lurch. Did he just bring back a man killer back from the dead just to murder not only himself but Rei as well? He saw her lunge at him as he tried to shield himself but to no avail! Rei’s deafening cry for help ringed throughout the room! King felt himself landing on the floor as the girl wrapped herself around him, squeezing him tightly! He waited for the moment where she would crack every bone in his body with one more pull or snap his spine in half with just her fingers! Then he felt nothing?! Timidly he opened his eyes to find the girl smiling at him?! Her happiness practically beaming out at him as she gave him a full smile, displaying her fangs out for him again.  
“Darling!” she called out to him as she hugged him even tighter. King felt like his chest was going to be crushed. Her happy cries surprised both King and Rei as the alien lay its head on King’s chest. 

“H…Hey…” King mumbled to her, finally breaking his silence. He tried to move her off his chest but she wasn’t budging. “Hey, you’ve got to let go…can’t breathe…” King chocked out as he tried his hardest to get the girl off him. 

“Well alright,” the girl sighed as she reluctantly loosen her grip on King’s chest. King gave Rei a long hard stare, both wondering what to do now. King noticed a very mechanical look on Rei’s face, as if she was trying to figure out something. “After all, you did save me…” she trailed off at the end, anxiously biting off the tips of her fingernails. King stared at the two red horns on the top of the girl’s head. They looked filed and very very sharp! 

“Why are you acting so different?!” King pressed her as he looked her in the eye. He gulped as he tried to hold his hard composure, he was solid outside but trembling inside. She returned him with a puzzled look and a deep thought in her eyes. 

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about…” she replied solemnly as she rubbed her head. King looked frustrated as he didn’t believe she had forgotten she tried to kill him literally an hour ago! 

“Hey what does that mean!” King shouted at her. “Don’t you remember you tried to ki-“

King was cut off by Rei shoving her hand in his face! “Hey you, listen here,” Rei started as she interrupted King and the alien’s conversation. “Where did you come from? What were you doing before…before darling saved you…” Rei asked hesitantly, finding it hard to believe that the girl already had a nickname for King. 

“Eh…well…I can’t remember to be honest…” the girl replied as she looked down to the floor. Twiddling her thumbs and fidgeting with her feet she continued her story. “All I remember was that I landed in a place with a lot of trees and fell onto the ground…” She trailed off before starting again. “Then everything went black. I didn’t know where I was but I could see him,” she said as she pointed at King. “He held me and carried me away from the nasty forest. I saw blood on his shirt! It was super scary!” she exclaimed as she tried to shield her eyes and shook her head. King and Rei looked at each other with a funny look. They were dumbstruck by this alien’s change of heart. “I…I hope you didn’t hurt yourself trying to save me!” the girl hesitantly announced to King as her voice began to crack. Her fists balled up and squeezing her soft palms. Her body was trembling as she started to put her head down. Then she knelt down into a ball and started to sniffle. King and Rei stared speechlessly as they tried to understand what happened. The sniffle turned into a soft whine and cry as she buried her head in her hands. Silently, Rei gave King a nudge forward toward her as she came up with a plan to calm her down. 

King tread carefully as he made his way towards the crying girl. King manoeuvred around the mess that was the floor of the apartment and slowly got closer to her. A clear small puddle of tears had formed below her hands. King felt another feeling inside his chest, very different from the one he felt earlier. He got to her and knelt down to her side. 

“Hey, you don’t have to cry,” King told her as he put his arm around her shoulder. He looked at her soaking wet hands and shivering body. “I’m ok. I’m not hurt at all,” King whispered to her as he held her head close to his chest. He looked at her horns again but this time they looked darker and duller then before. She quickly buried her face into his chest as she tried her best to stop from bawling her eyes out. King put his hands around her head and back and held her even closer to his chest. She draped her hands around King as her crying finally died down into tiny sniffles. 

“Feeling better?” King slowly asked her as he eased off his grip of her head. She slowly nodded her head as she tried to stop her sniffles. Lifting up her head and looking at King, he saw her face close to his again. 

“I…I was really worried about you…Darling…” She mumbled under her breath as she gritted her teeth together. King admired her cute green eyes and perfect face. Even though she was crying her heart out, she still looked beautiful to him. 

After what felt like a lifetime, King and the girl finally let go of each other. Rei felt something inside her when she saw the two of them hold one another in each other’s arms. She felt happy but also a huge heavy feeling inside her, even she didn’t know what it was. 

“Well, you’re going to need to stay somewhere right?” King said as he looked at the girl. She perked her head up as she listened closely. Rei looked at King like she was going to kill him. She knew that he knew they didn’t have space for another person in the place. “I mean you don’t even know where you came from,” King explained as he looked back at Rei, shooting down her idea of abandoning the girl on the streets.  
“Alright fine, fine…” Rei sighed as she raised her hands in defeat. “You can stay…” she muttered as the girl and King gave each other a sly wink. ‘But…” Rei continued. “If you’re going to stay, we are going to need a name to call you by,” the girl felt pressured as she tried to think what he original name was. She tried to force her brain to pull out a name but she came up empty. 

“I’ll…I’ll be called whatever my Darling wants to call me,” she announced as she crossed her arms and pouted at them. King was taken aback as he felt a small blush start building in his cheeks. His surprised face was all that Rei could focus on as King ran his hand through his hair. “After all, I owe my life to you Darling…” she said softly as she looked slowly away from his face.

“Ahhh…well…” King stammered as he tried to think of something quick. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to think of something that would sound nice when they said it. He wanted to think of a nice name for her. ‘Nothing! Nothing! Mug?! Table?! Red?!’ King screamed internally as he started to panic inside. Then King’s eyes set on something that caught his eye. The tiny engraving on the girl’s neck. ’02…’ King thought to himself as he put his fingers on his lips. “Zero…Two…” he mumbled softly as he looked deep into the girl’s eyes.

“Zero…Two…” the girl repeated like a parrot. “Zero Two,” she said again. “Zero Two!” she screamed out with excitement as she rushed at King again. Unprepared, she tackled him to the ground and squeezed him in a bearhug only the strongest man in the wold could escape from. “I love it!! Thank you Darling!!” she exclaimed proudly as she buried her face into King’s neck, slightly choking him.

“Haha, Zero Two it is then,” Rei laughed as she started to get up from her seat. Holding a warm glass of water in her hands she started to walk away from King and Zero Two on the floor. 

“Hey wait a second!” King called out to her. “How am I going to get her off of me again?!” King asked desperately as he felt his breath slowly run out. His reply was an obnoxious laugh from Rei as she walked away. 

“It’s way past our bedtime, find out how to get her to go to sleep,” Rei said as she walked into her room and closed the door shut. 

“Hehe, now it’s just you and me, Darling.”

King gulped as he cautiously manoeuvred around her, trying to get to his room. Her green eyes trailed his every movement as he edged around the couch. Reaching into his back pocket, he fumbled around until he felt a small cube-like object settle into his hand. With precision, he held out the cube and displayed it in full view of Zero Two. She perked her nose up as she sniffed the air as she felt a light sensation fill her thin nostrils. Her eyes now locked onto the treat in his hands, he quickly tossed it at her watering mouth as she gulped down the entire sweet and its wrapper. King took the opportunity to quickly retreat to his room and edge the door closer and closer to being fully closed as Zero Two wolfed down the snack. After hearing a tiny yawn from outside and the sound of a body dropping down onto the soft sofa and its plump pillows, King finally felt peace of mind as he got ready for bed. 

“Phew…” King sighed as he finally managed to lie down on his bed. His body ached from having to endure Zero Two’s sheer strength. He finally got her off after enough persuasion and sweet words but he still felt bad for telling her to sleep on the couch for the night. He yawned as he thought to himself ‘What a day,’ He had gone from robbing an abandoned building to bringing back a new roommate in a matter of hours. Only the future would know what was in store for him. Yawning again, he finally shut his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

“Darling…” a tiny voice called out.

“Daaarrrling…” there it was again.

“Yo Darling,” King heard a whisper in his ear as he finally decided to take a peep from his comfortable slumber. His shock was immeasurable as he was face to face with Zero Two just centimetres apart! His mouth began to open to scream but it was immediately clamped shut by Zero Two’s soft palm of her hand.  
“Shhhh, we can’t make that much noise Darling,” she scolded as she wagged her finger at King. “Your other friend might wake up and chase me away from you,” she continued as King analysed the situation. It was dark but King could feel Zero Two lying on top of his body, her plump breasts smooshed down onto his flat and hard chests. Her head only reached up to his neck but her legs extended down and wrapped around his calves, locking them into place and stopping him from running. 

“Z…Zero Two,” King mumbled, “What…What are you doing here?” he stuttered as he tried to push Zero Two off him slowly. 

“I missed you Darling,” she replied as she grabbed his hands and forced them down to her back. “It’s so lonely outside there, I want you to hold me Darling,” she said seductively as she made King hug her close to himself. King’s head was spinning in disbelief. He did it obediently as he wasn’t in a position to argue with her. Slowly, King felt the soft and silky hair of Zero Two inch up his chest and lie down near his neck. 

“I want you to hold me…Darling…” she whispered as she wrapped her hands around King’s head, gently grabbing hold of his face and his hair. Tugging slightly to bring it closer to her. King felt a certain warmth gather inside his heart and in his cheeks. He locked his hands around Zero Two’s back as they rested in each other’s embrace in the darkness. Without saying a word, they had shared a moment of serenity and tranquility that could only be found in the hands of a lover. It felt as if the night would never end. King felt her warm head slowly rest on his chest as he placed a hand over it, slowly caressing her as she yawned quietly. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep on top of his chest. He sighed to himself as he closed his eyes. ‘Maybe having her around isn’t so bad,’ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Take A Walk With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know walking to classes could be stretched out this long. My partner didn't get hit by a car but most of the rest happened, maybe not a hundred percent but it works. Getting inspiration from real life is interesting haha. Sorry if this sounds obnoxious...I'm not I'm just nervous that people are actually seeing this however small. Thank you! 
> 
> Kimi hontou ni gureeto daze

“Mmmmmmm,” a soft groan came out of his mouth. He felt his body go limp as he tried to focus himself. His mouth felt dry and dehydrated as he licked his lips. Unwillingly opening his eyes, he was immediately blasted with a ray of sunlight into his eyes! “Arghh! What?” he grumbled as he raised his hands to shield his eyes. His vision was still blurry but he could make something out just above his raised arm next to the window. 

“Good morning!!” Zero Two greeted excitedly! King saw her hands holding the strings that controlled the blinds in her hands. Pulling it all the way down to let in all the blinding sunlight in. King struggled to keep his eyes open as she suddenly disappeared from his sight! Confused he lowered his arms as he saw something growing in size rushing towards him. His vision rapidly focused as he saw Zero Two pouncing up in the air and heading straight towards him!  
“Hey! Wait a seco-“

Too late! Zero Two had already tackled him down onto the soft bed and pinned him down with her power. Then King noticed something that he hadn’t before. Something that was evading him since last night and even just now.  
“Z…Zero Two…” King stammered as he felt a faint blush build up in his cheeks.. She looked at him with the sweetest smile in the world, King felt his cheeks get hotter and redder. “Zero Two, you’re…you’re…” King choked as he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.

“Whats the matter Darling?” 

“YOU’RE COMPLETELY NAKED!!!” King screamed as he tried to pull away from her! Tugging at her peach coloured skin. Her smile turned into a cute expression as King’s face was steaming up. His forehead began to drip beads of sweat as a sudden shiver went down his spine. Then his worst nightmare came up. The sound of footsteps outside his room! Slow but growing as he realised Rei had woken up! His panic grew even more at this time as Zero Two kept her firm grip on his hips, Slowly nudging her cheek into his midriff!  
“Oi King! What’s with all the commotion!?” Rei demanded as she stormed down the hall! Getting closer and closer to King’s door! King started to bite his nails as he tried his best to brainstorm a way on how he would get out of his situation. Quickly his eyes darted around the room to find something to cover the both of them! Then he spotted it! In a flash, he grabbed hold of his blanket and pulled hard! Covering both his bottom half and Zero Two under it. Then the door swung open!

“King you idiot!” Rei screamed as she stomped into his room! King was terrified as he saw her barge into his room! Her hair was a mess, clumped together and sticking out in places. “I was in the middle of a heavenly dream,” she said, changing her tone to a sweeter one as she clasped her hands together and looked up happily daydreaming about her sleepy experience on cloud nine. Then her posture changed and it seemed as if a layer of hot steam was blowing out of her whole body! “You woke me up from that!” she shrieked as she angrily swung her fists at the air full of rage! 

“Hey, calm down Rei,” King said sheepishly as he tried to calm her down, raising his hands in his defence. “I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he panicked as he tried to keep his covers on top of Zero Two hiding underneath. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as it pounded against his ribcage! Slowly, he could feel that Rei’s anger was subsiding and she was returning back to normal. Her eyes regressed down from their angled point and her shoulders slumped back down from their aggressive stance. 

“Ah whatever,” she sighed as she lost interest in her trivial dream from before. Lazily she slinked out the door and closed it slowly behind her, trudging her feet on the wooden floor. King’s heart finally stopped beating out of control and settled on a slower and calmer pace. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t realise he was drenched in sweat from head to toe! 

“Haha, that was so much fun Darling!” Zero Two excitedly screamed as she pointed at King’s dripping forehead. King wiped away the sweat that had gathered there with his sleeve and sat up straight on his bed again. Keeping in mind to keep the blanket wrapped tightly around Zero Two’s naked body. 

“H…Hey, you still haven’t explained yourself…” King stuttered as he stared at Zero Two’s eyes. They were full of confusion and curiosity, wondering why her ‘Darling’ was acting so strangely. “Why are you naked?!” King demanded to know as he backed away further from her. 

“Eh?” she replied as she didn’t seem to comprehend the question. “You didn’t…notice…?” she asked slowly as she again gave him a face full of confusion, her horns even seeming to turn and face him as she stared at him hard. “I could see you so clearly last night. Why couldn’t you?”

‘Notice? What is she talking about? It was pitch black last night! I wouldn’t even notice it was her if she didn’t talk to me. How did she see…? Unless…” King thought to himself as he started to pick up some items from the ground.

“Haha, sorry if I startled you Darling,” Zero Two said in a sweet voice, a voice sweeter than honey. “It’s just I can’t sleep with so much baggage on me, it gets uncomfortable,” she explained to her best ability as she blushed and grinned from ear to ear. 

“Well, if it makes you comfortable…” King sighed as he gathered his things from the floor. Stretching his legs before standing up from the side of the bed and heading to his closet. He felt his legs burn from the abrupt wake up call but he still pressed on. Grabbing some loose clothing from his drawers, he held them in a ball in-between his hands.

“Eh? What’s that for?” Zero Two inquired as she stood up from the ground, dropping the mattress and again exposing herself! King felt his eye twitch as he squeezed the ball of cloth in his hands even tighter! “What’s the matter Darling? You look funny…” Zero Two said as she edged closer and closer to King, still in the nude. 

“Just stop talking and put this on!!!!” King ordered as he threw the clothes directly at her! It zipped through the air as it came closer and closer to making contact with her. Then out of nowhere, she outstretched her arm and grabbed it effortlessly out of the air! King was taken aback as he gulped down a mouthful of saliva! 

“C…clothes?” Zero Two said as she sniffed the white T-shirt and blue jeans that King had thrown towards her. “What is this for?” she asked, slightly smirking at him. 

“Hmmmm,” King sighed as he slowly explained to her. “You need to put those on,” he said sternly as he pulled out his own set of clothing. “You’re coming with me and Rei to college.”

Rei walked forward putting one foot infront of the other, she felt the blazing heat from the Sun almost scorch her as she gripped onto her bag tighter onto her back. She felt her blood boil inside her but not from the unreal heat but from what she was witnessing just metres behind her. ‘Damn it!!! That meddling Zero Two had already attached herself to her King!! ‘

“Hey, wait a second Zero Two,” King pleaded as he saw her move closer and closer to him, grabbing hold of his arm and keeping herself locked close to him. Before he could do anything about it, she was already clamped to his arm, clutching onto it for dear life! Then King noticed the look in her eyes, the look of total helplessness. Her green eyes were filled full of despair and fear as she gave King a tighter squeeze around his arm. She stood close to King as they stood at a crosswalk, people slowly gathering there waiting to cross the street. 

“D…Darling?” Zero Two stammered as she looking at him. She was sweating like a water fountain and already gritting her teeth together. Her ears perked up as she heard murmurings from the crowd that had formed seemingly around her. Like devils, they surrounded her, pointing and making fun of her. Every laugh, every snicker and every movement directed at her. 

“Wow look at her head,” one said.

“Are those…horns?!” another exclaimed

“Pink hair…weird, never seen that before,” a voice muttered as Zero Two’s fear intensified. 

“D…Darling…please…” Zero Two persisted as she started to wrap herself around his chest. Her eyes had begun to water up and her voice cracked in ways that made even the hardest of stone soften. King understood her plea and held her close to his chest as he shielded her from the silent jeering of the crowd. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the traffic light turned red and the pedestrians were allowed to cross. Still holding Zero Two close to his chest, King carefully guarded her from the passerbyers. Feeling every shiver of fear go down her spine, King was deeply worried for her safety as he soothed her with a calm voice. 

Eventually getting to the other side, King eased his grip on Zero Two and let her stand on her own. Her body shook as she sniffled to herself. She tried to open her mouth to speak to King but no words came out. Then she felt a sensation on the top of her head. It was her horns! They felt weird, like they were growing! She grabbed them and tried to pry them off but to no avail as she broke into a lightning fast sprint away from King! 

“Hey! Where are you going?!” King called out as he reached out to try and grab her but it was too late, she had already gone several metres away from him. “Hold up!” he called out again as he also broke out in a sprint to catch up to her. 

Everything was spinning in her head. The loud and unforgiving atmosphere around her in the city did not suit her at all. She started to try and run faster and faster as tears streamed from her eyes like waterfalls! Not even looking behind her to see what she had left behind, King found himself dodging foot sized pot holes dug into the ground by her vigorous running! She didn’t even notice! 

‘It’s useless…’ King thought to himself as he saw Zero Two gain more and more separation between the two of them. He knew he would never catch up. Then he looked around him as he finally had time to take in his surroundings. He was mortified as he realised where they were. Directly in the middle of a road! He thought she was on a sidewalk but instead they were chasing each other on solid layers of tarmac. Then he heard the faint sound of something rumbling in the distance, something near where Zero Two was running. 

“Zero Two!! Stop!!!” King screamed as he picked up his run again! This time he pushed and pushed his legs to go faster! Faster than they had ever gone before! He watched as Zero Two started to get closer and closer to the corner! His breathing got heavy and his legs grew tired but he pressed on! He had to save her or else even he didn’t know what would happen to her! He watched in horror as he realised he wasn’t going to be able to catch her on time as she almost crossed the road infront of her!

“ZERO TWO!!!” King screamed at the top of his lungs in a final effort to stop her! At first it didn’t seem to work, with her still speeding towards the cross-section. Then she slowed down as she eventually came to a halt as she perked her head up. She slowly turned her head as she saw King running right towards her, waving and flapping his arms wildly with a look of sheer desperation in his eyes. Her mouth slightly perked up to a small smile as her tears came to a halt. Then out of nowhere, her hearing kicked back in and she heard King’s screams!

“Zero Two! It’s not over yet! You’re still-“

He was cut off by a loud blaring horn and a shockwave coming from an ear-numbing BANG!  
“ZERO TWOOO!!!!!” 

Her vision went blurry as she felt herself go flying into the air. Spinning and twirling mid air as she could barely make out King dashing towards her. A sharp pain suddenly showed itself as she came tumbling down, crashing onto a metal guardrail! Denting it downwards and covering it in bright red blood! Slumping down onto the road as the van that collided with her quickly sped off to try and escape. It felt like time itself had grinded to a standstill. King was in disbelief as he finally got over to where Zero Two landed. She was looking down as she watched drops of blood drip down from her chin and darkened the already black tarmac surface. King knelt down by her side as he slowly took in what had happened. His mind went blank as he stared at the deep gash on her forehead and blood soaked shirt as she weakly raised her head to look up to him. 

“D…Darling…” she struggled as she felt her chest sink in. Her voice was wavering and soft as she feebly looked into his dark black eyes. Violently, she coughed up blood as she tried to speak! The entire left side of her body was mangled as her left arm and shoulder were in horrible states as she reached out her right hand to King. King’s entire body shivered as he tearfully took her hand. He felt his heart sink as the look in her eyes got more blank and her breathing slowed down. “It…It hurts…” Zero Two mumbled as she squeezed onto his hand. The shock was beginning to wear off.“It hurts a lot!”  
King held her hand close to his chest as he stained his own shirt with her blood. Then her short breaths stopped, the eyes once full of fresh life turned into a blank stare into the distance. King broke down into tears as he caressed her motionless head in his other hand. Then he felt a slight tingle in right hand, the hand that was interlocked with hers. The slight tingle turned into a small wave of heat as he felt something being pulled from inside his arm. He clutched his arm, trying to pull away from her metallic grip as it turned into a hot burn! Something was definitely being taken from his body and being put elsewhere. Then he felt his chest grow heavy and his heart slowing down as he dropped down to the ground, gasping for air. He had felt this before, the night before. She had grabbed onto his hand when she was injured and he felt weaker after that but it also healed her woulds. ‘Could it be that this is one of her abilities?’ King wondered as he strained his mind to try and stay awake. He gritted his teeth as he couldn’t take much more! Then it suddenly stopped!

King’s hand quickly pulled back from her iron grip as he took a while to gather the remaining strength inside him. Slowly lifting himself up back onto his knees, he looked at his right palm closely, trying to find any differences but there were none. He put down his hand as he looked back at Zero Two’s body. Her head was still slumped down but he could see that her chest was moving up and down, ever so slightly but it was enough for him to notice. Quickly, he held her in his arms as he moved her head upwards to look at her face and hold it close to his.

“Hey…” he muttered as he felt his throat get raspy from all the shouting. He lifted up her bangs and exposed her forehead as he checked for the massive wound that she had gotten from earlier. It wasn’t there! It was like it had never happened before! King was shocked but relieved as he finally had confirmation of his theory. She could drain energy from living things to power her own life-force. Vampiric but it wasn’t fatal. Then he was broken out of his world of thought by a soft mumble coming from Zero Two’s mouth. Tiny and weak but unmistakable. Her eyelids shuddered as they slowly opened back up, revealing her green eyes underneath, full of life and vigour again. She managed a weak smile when she saw King beaming from ear to ear and tearing up looking at her. He started to cry tears of joy as the exhilaration from seeing her return from the brink of death fired up his heart. 

“Darling…” she said as her voice began to return slowly to its normal tone. Although she had healed all her wounds, she still felt the slight sting from the impact in her lungs and throat. Gently, King helped her up to her feet as she could barely stand. Looking around, King could see that no one was around to witness the entire ordeal as it was way way past the normal time for pedestrians to be roaming the streets. King breathed a sigh of relief as he supported her over to the closest building wall. As soon as they got there, King embraced her in a warm hug as they leaned on the solid wall of concrete behind her. He placed his head on her shoulder as he held her with compassion in his heart.  
“I…I really thought I’d lost you there,” King whispered into her ear as he silently cried on her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip as she grabbed onto him even tighter. 

“It’s ok,” she sniffled as she felt her heart connect with his. Like they were on the same wavelength. “I’ll always be here Darling. I’ll always be with you.”

After Zero Two felt strong enough to walk on, King brought them back onto the right track towards his college. He glanced at his watch and gulped as he realised he was behind by almost an hour! 

“Ah right,” King said out as he reached into his bag, digging around the contents and trying to find a certain item. Finally finding it, King pulled out his hand from his bag and raised it up high in the sky. “You need to wear this,” King told her as he slowly placed the object over her head. She felt slightly scared but trusted King as she felt the object that King put on her head. 

“Eh…? Darling? What’s this?” Zero Two asked as she felt a soft sensation on her head and covering her horns. 

“It’s a hat,” King said as he adjusted it to suit her head. He smiled as he saw it fit perfectly on her as she smiled back awkwardly, not fully understanding what King had done. King felt his heart become fulfilled as he saw her with his hat on, the word ‘KING’ printed onto the front of it. “Do you like it?” King asked as he looked at her with a beaming smile.

“Heh yeah…its comfortable Darling,” she replied as she looked down to the ground. “B…but…” she continued. “But why do you want to cover my horns?” she pressed him as she looked back up at him. Her eyes began to water again as King tried to calm her down. 

“Ah well, it’s alright too. You look cute with or without your horns anyway,” King said smoothly as he reached out to take off the hat for her. Then out of nowhere, she spun around! Avoiding King’s hand and keeping the hat firmly on her head.

“Well…” she started as she felt her cheeks start to blush and turn red. “You did give it to me…” she muttered as she wiped away a tear from her eye. She wasn’t just going to return something that her Darling had gifted to her just like that. King smirked as he patted Zero Two on the head softly. She grabbed back onto his arm as she grinned back at him.

“Sheesh get a room already!” a voice called out from behind them. Both King and Zero Two’s hearts nearly stopped as they turned around to see who was shouting at them.”You look like a dating couple!” It was Rei! She looked like she had been running for ages. Her sweat soaked shirt and drenched forehead gave it away. She slowed down to a jog towards the two of them. 

“Dating…Couple?” Zero Two mumbled to herself as she wondered what those words meant. She couldn’t quite understand what Rei meant by that. She pondered the meaning as she was dragged along with King as he moved towards Rei.

“Hey, why did you come back? Is the professor looking for me again?” King chuckled as he looked at Rei, finally reaching them, hunched over to catch her breath. Rei wiped away the sweat on her brow with the sleeve of her sweater as she looked back up at the two of them. Her heart felt hurt as she glared angrily at Zero Two clinging tightly to King’s arm. Zero Two started to grow uncomfortable as Rei continued to give her a dirty look as she slowly inched away to hide behind King.

“Yeah she’s looking for you,” Rei said, still keeping a lock on Zero Two behind King. “She sounded pissed. You should go meet her to see what’s up,” Rei said through her breaths as she turned around, finally looking away from Zero Two. 

“Ah, I get it. Thanks Rei, I’ll go look for her in a while,” King replied as he waved goodbye to Rei. She perked her head up as she waved back to him and walked back towards the school. With a heavy heart, she had no choice but to leave King and Zero Two alone together again. 

Zero Two and King continued to walk together as she emerged out from behind him and paced together with him. Her mind was still trying to work out what Rei meant when she called them a ‘dating couple’ and whether it was a compliment or not. 

“Neh Darling,” Zero Two called out to him as she tugged on his sleeve. He turned his head to face her as he noticed the curiosity in her eyes. “W…What does…Dating Couple…mean…?” she mumbled as she was terrified about how King would react to her question. She didn’t even know if it was going to offend him or not. He laughed softly as he couldn’t believe what Zero Two had asked him. Zero Two almost felt like hiding her face in her hands as the possible embarrassment was crushing. “I’m sorry I asked such a question!” she screamed as she shook her head uncontrollably round and round, flinging her pink hair around. King felt shocked at her overreaction as he tried to calm her down.

“Haha, calm down Zero Two, its ok,” King said calmly in a soothing voice. “It’s ok to ask me things, even if they’re stupid,” King reassured her as she started to slow down and return to his arm again. He looked deep into her eyes as he held her close to his shoulder, slightly leaning on her as she leaned on him. 

“A date is when two people who like each other go out and have fun together…,” King explains as he carefully crossed the street with Zero Two holding onto him. Her face was filled with curiosity as she listen to King drone on about dates as she wondered what importance it meant to him. To her it sounded like he was really invested in dating. “…and a couple is when two people are in love with each other and decide to spend their lives together with each other,” King finally finished as he looked to the distance. He could see the school’s silhouette creep closer over some buildings as he sighed to himself. 

“Ahhhh I see,” Zero Two said as she put on a thoughtful face. Her mind whirred up as she tried to take in what King told her. “Then what’s love?” she asked intuitively as she looked back up at him.  
“L…Love is when you find someone you care about,” King started as he began to put more thought into his words. “When you find someone that makes you feel special, and you want to make them special. You feel like they’re the only thing that matters and you want to protect them from everything and give them everything you got…” King told her as he trailed of at then end.

“Ohhhh I get it…In that case…” Zero Two slowly muttered as she felt King slow down. They were getting closer and closer to college grounds. It was about two meters away now. The guards were already preparing to open the tall metallic gates for him as he saw someone standing behind the bars. She looked frustrated with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently on the ground. She had a menacing aura around her as King’s expression grimaced at the thought of meeting her face to face. 

“I LOVE YOU DARLING!!” Zero Two screamed out loud as she wrapped her arms around King as she held onto him tight. King’s face panicked as he tried to get her off him. People were beginning to stare at them as Zero Two buried her face in his chest. She felt her heart race as she held her Darling close to her. The feeling that she got when she was with him, the comfort she felt when he was holding her, the undying fidelity to protect him. Zero Two had already made up her mind. 

“H…Hey!” King struggled as he glanced at the gates to his college. He finally caught a glimpse of who was behind the iron gates. It was his professor! She looked extremely upset as her face was already enough to give King an uneasy feeling of dread in his heart. Meanwhile, Zero Two was oblivious to King’s obvious frantic scramble to get to his professor and apologise, latching onto his shoulder now and being literary dragged into the college. 

“M…Ms Erina! I’m terribly sorry,” King mumbled as he tried to bow his head apologetically. A loud hmph was heard as King raised his head back up.  
Then came a soft sigh before she opened her mouth. “Seriously King, what’s happened with you?” Ms Erina asked him as she thought of King’s behaviour the past few weeks. “Late to class, sometimes skipping it entirely, barely passing the tests. And Rei tells me you’ve been out late at night looking for scrap metal?!” she said condescendingly as both King and Zero Two felt disheartened. Zero Two especially felt intimidated by this new person she just met in King’s life. She slowly eased off her grip on King’s waist and held her head close to his arm, obstructing her view slightly of this new mean lady. 

“And my my who is this?” Ms Erina asked as she pointed at Zero Two directly! She felt her heart skip a beat as she shuddered behind King. He gave a nervous smile as he placed Zero Two in a warm embrace, calming her down slightly. Giving Zero Two an inconspicuous wink, she nodded in reply.

“This is my ummm…cousi-

“GIRLFRIEND!” Zero Two interrupted loudly as King gave her a confused look. She smirked inside as Ms Erina looked shocked. “I’m his girlfriend,” Zero Two repeated as she locked hands with King. He had no choice but to play along, Ms Erina wouldn’t believe him if he said otherwise anyways. 

“Well this is a shock,” Ms Erina started as she adjusted her glasses on her face. Taking them off slowly and polishing the lenses with care. “I think you know very well that only family members are allowed to follow you into campus grounds right King?” she reminded him as she put her round rimmed glasses back onto her face. Zero Two felt her heart sink as she instantly regretted what she had said earlier. Now she was going to be separated from her Darling! She couldn’t have that.

“Uhh well…” 

“But I guess I’ll allow it this once,” Ms Erina sighed as she waved King off to stop him from replying. Zero Two felt thrilled, now she could follow King around everywhere for the rest of the day! “But please King, come to class when you can ok? I’ll be having another session today with your batch. I expect you and your…partner…to be present. Is that understood?” she ordered him as she looked into both of their eyes. They felt like the kind that looks into your soul and can easily tear it out. Completely black and void of life. 

“Y…Yes!” King and Zero Two replied simultaneously. Ms Erina gave them both a final stare as she turned around to walk away and return to her lectures. Leaving King and Zero Two behind, both letting out a sigh of relief. “So…” King said to Zero Two as he started to walk forward with her following in his steps. “Girlfriend huh?” King said jokingly as he smiled at Zero Two giggling.  
“Did I take it too far? I’m sorry Darling,” she replied as she covered her face with her hands again. Her cheeks heating up to a rosy red as she felt embarrassed by King staring at her.

“Haha, maybe,” King said as he came closer to her. “Or maybe not,” he continued as he gently grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She was feeling joy right from the bottom of her heart! This time it felt different. Instead of her grabbing King, he held her close to him with his own will. She felt her heart flutter as she felt something in her heart, it felt like love. She looked at him in utter admiration as they both walked over to the canteen and dining area to grab a bite to eat.


	3. School Scum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah!! I like this chapter a lot because there's a lot of movement and it shows a certain someone getting active. Kindda knocked someone off but don't worry that person will return like very soon, like very very soon. Anyway yeah!!! This chapter has a JoJo reference!! And not only in the chapter summary!! JoJo is really good but this is about DiTF so I won't drag haha. Enjoy!!
> 
> 「KILLER QUEEN」 DAISAN NO BAKUDAN「BITES ZA DUSTO」

Zero Two sat down carefully as she looked around her frantically. People walked by like ants following a trail. All going somewhere with busy looks on their faces. She still felt uncomfortable as she tried to get as close to King as possible. The area was filled with loud and scary noises with the idle chatter of students and teachers about their day. The specific table that King and Zero Two were at was quite empty, with the closest person being at least two feet away from them off to the side. Zero Two pulled down harder on her hat as she tried to hide her horns even more, fearing that someone would notice her being different from the rest. 

“What’s the matter?” King asked as he looked at Zero Two shaking his arm. To him she looked afraid and out of place like a fish on land, trying its best to fit in. “I just…I feel scared,” Zero Two croaked out as she took another scan of the area around her. “There’s so many people around,” she whispered into King’s ear. 

“Well, maybe if you try this you’ll feel more comfortable,” King said as he waved a spoon infront of her face. It was holding a golden coloured liquid. It looked so smooth yet so thick at the same time. It gave off a sweet and tasty smell as she sniffed it with her nose. He held out the spoon infront of her as she analysed it suspiciously. Then in a flash, she brought her mouth to the spoon and swallowed it all down! Her face lit up with satisfaction! Her gloomy look had turned into one full of excitement and happiness! King smiled as her face told him that she was thrilled. “You like it?” King asked as she nodded her head giddily. “It’s called honey. H-O-N-E-Y,” King explained slowly as he took another spoonful from his bowl and raised it up for her to drink. But then, Zero Two grabbed the entire bowl and downed it in one gulp! Catching King off guard, he looked at her frozen holding the spoon for a few seconds. 

“Yummy!” she exclaimed as she let out a soft burp under her breath. Looking back at King, she gave him a puzzled face when he asked why she had taken the entire stock of honey for the table. “Oops…” she giggled as she returned the completely empty bowl back to King. It was spotless! Almost as if it hadn’t been used before. 

“So, you guys close now huh?” a voice said curiously as King and Zero Two felt someone else sit down infront of them. It was Rei! She had appeared before them again out of the blue! As if she was following their every move. Her eyes looked at King before darting over to Zero Two.

“Haha, well,” King said as he rubbed his head. “I’m trying to help her feel more comfortable,” he told her as Rei sat down and put her plate of pancakes on the table. They were still steaming, they had just been made.  
“Darling has been great!” Zero Two suddenly said as Rei reached for the honey bowl, keeping her eyes on King who smiled nervously. “He’s already shown me so much about how you humans understand each other!” she said with joy.

“Is that so?” Rei said as she eyed King even closer, making him sweat slightly. “What has he taught you exactly?” she said as she tried to pour honey from the bowl onto her pancakes. Quickly putting it back after realising it was empty. 

“Well now I know about relationships, couples, dating,” Zero Two told her as she counted on her fingers. Rei gritted her teeth in jealously as she started to eat her pancakes dry. “Oh and the most important one! Love,” Zero Two said in a soft and soothing voice as she rested her head on King’s shoulder to Rei’s disapproval

Feeling the tension rise to unimaginable heights, King quickly glanced at his watch. He could barely make out the time but he managed to read it and his pulse nearly stopped! It was almost time for his class with Ms Erina! He knew if he was late this time he would almost certainly be killed! 

“Ah right!” King interjected as he broke the heavy silence. “Don’t we have a class to go to?” he said as he started to get up and pull Zero Two away from the table. She hesitantly followed him as they both started to ease away from Rei’s stone cold glare as they grew further and further apart. 

“Oh King!” Rei called out before they could get out of earshot! King gulped as he wondered what would she say now! Slowly turning around, he saw her mouth open as she said the words. “Don’t be late back to the dorm tonight,” Rei said as she continued to eat her pancakes. Breathing a sigh of relief, King wiped away the sweat from his brow as he moved away with Zero Two around his arm. 

King walked forwards with Zero Two following him close behind. He let out a big sigh of relief as Zero Two finally caught up to him and held onto his arm. King sped forward towards Ms Erina’s lecture hall, he wasn’t going to be absent this time. At first hesitating to open the door as he heard her talking loudly to her class, he mustered up the courage to enter and slowly opened the creaking door. Peeking inside, class had already started. Ms Erina gave him and Zero Two a quick glance before continuing her lesson. King quickly entered and headed for an empty seat as Zero Two trailed behind, eyes wandering around the room. She was amazed by the size of it all. There was almost enough space inside to fit a hundred or so people! All arranged nicely in a descending order of rows. With big blinding spotlights shining down, she rushed over to King before the other students took notice of her. 

“Wow…” Zero Two whispered as she sat down next to King. They were in a row high enough so that Ms Erina wouldn’t notice them talking but close enough so that she could keep a close eye on them. King pulled out a big and thick book from under the seat as he plopped it down on the table and flipped it open. With some effort, he managed to move the gigantic book to the right page and started to listen in on the lesson. Zero Two on the other hand was enamoured with her surroundings. She looked around at the different people in the room. Some were sat up straight and neat, with a focused face full of attentiveness and pen in hand ready to take down information in the blink of an eye. Others were slumped over and disinterested, looking like they would prefer to be elsewhere and staring blankly infront of them. Dreaming of their mind’s greatest desire. Then something caught her eye.

“Neh Darling…” she whispered as she gently nudged King with her elbow. “What is that?” she asked him as she pointed at a couple sitting about two rows below them. A guy with dark and straight black hair with his hand wrapped around a girl with bright brown hair. Sitting close to each other, they had their faces locked with one another through their mouths. Zero Two didn’t know what they were doing as she felt it was a very strange act. Quickly, King lowered her hand before anyone realised she was pointing directly at a couple.

“That’s called kissing,” he explained as he checked to see if anyone had seen her point at them. Luckily no one had. “It’s when two people who are deeply in love with each other. People say that its a declaration that the other belongs to you and you belong to them so you should only kiss the person you truly love,” King shrugged as he recalled a quote that he heard from somewhere online. Zero Two listened curiously as she put her mind to work, allowing King to continue and focus on the lecture. 

‘Kiss…’ she thought to herself as she stared at King. ‘Belongs to me. Darling…belongs to me?’ 

The sudden ring of the bell woke everyone up! Ms Erina looked like she was surprised as she hesitantly allowed the students to leave her hall, dismissing them for the rest of the day. King yawned and stretched his arms as he got up from his seat. Tucking the thick book back down under his seat, he started to walk down the stairs and headed towards the exit to the hallway. Zero Two quickly caught up to him and walked next to him as they both exited the hall. The hallway outside was full of students, with people walking in lines left and right, trying to get to their next class or leave the campus. Zero Two felt scared as more and more people started to notice and look at her closer. She hugged onto King’s arm for dear life as they walked down the hall. She avoided eye contact with the people passing her as she buried her face in King’s shoulder. Then he suddenly stopped! She looked at him with confusion as he started to open his mouth.

“Wait here,” he told her as he pulled his arm free of her grip. Zero Two wanted to ask where he was going but then she saw him take a left turn and disappear behind a wall. She read the words labeled on top ’T-O-I-L-E-T’ she thought to herself as she wondered what that was. “I’ll be back soon!” she heard him shout from inside the washroom. She hesitantly restrained herself to stay out of wherever King was and stay put where he left her. She felt queasy as she tried to not look at the passerbyers. It felt like there were millions of them, all looking at her and analysing her like she was some kind of freak. She pulled the hat that King had given her even harder down on her head as she closed her eyes, wishing for her Darling to hurry and return to her.

“Hey girl,” an unfamiliar voice called out. Zero Two opened her eyes as she looked up to see who was calling her. “Yeah you in the hat and the pink hair,” she looked closer as she saw an unknown guy walk towards her. He had a different look to his face, like it was sharp but his voice felt smooth. He had one hand in his pocket and the other hanging off his shoulder, swaying along with his movements as he came closer to her. His untucked shirt and messy hair gave signs of him being rowdy and undisciplined as he stood infront of her. She gulped as he slowly bend down to look at her face to face. He put his hand on the wall, backing her into it and making her feel extremely uncomfortable. 

“W…What do you want?” she mumbled as she looked away from him, instead staring at the floor. Not wanting to even acknowledge his presence. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said as he licked his lips. He stared at her soft pink hair and fair complexion as he gave her a creepy vibe. “I couldn’t help but stare at you. I’ve been looking since class ended.”

“I…I have to go,” Zero Two spurted out as she tried to move away from him. She felt the tension grow as she felt more intimidated by him. Then before she could even take a step, she was cut off by him standing in her path, making her feel even more scared. Her fists were tightly squeezing her palms, balled up into fists. 

“What’s the rush,” he said as she backed away from him. “Stop being in such a rush,” he hissed as he came closer. Zero Two felt a different feeling than fear inside her build up. One that had been oppressed for far too long. She felt a deep anger build up inside her as she gritted her teeth. ‘Who was this guy to come in and act all high and mighty to her?’ She was going to teach him a lesson. She formed a tight fist in her right palm as she winded back ready to hit him!

“Excuse me!” someone cut in before Zero Two could land a blow on the stranger. He looked and sounded familiar as Zero Two lowered her arm and let her guard down. It was King! He had come back and stood in-between Zero Two and the stranger. “I don’t believe we’ve met,” King said strongly as he pushed him back and away from the two of them.  
“What are you? Her boyfriend?” the stranger scoffed as he walked back up into King’s face. Zero Two quivered slightly as she grabbed onto King’s hard and held it tight. 

“W…Well yes,” King replied as he puffed out his chest, trying to look as tough as possible. Although the stranger saw right through his facade almost immediately. With one swing of his fist, he hit King right in the jaw! Sending him crashing into the wall! Zero Two was filled with fright as her Darling just went flying! She quickly dashed over to where King was and checked on him. He was clearly in pain as she held his left cheek with care. It was bruised as she watched a dribble of blood leak out of his mouth and drip from his chin to his shirt. She put her hand on his chest as she checked his breathing. He was fading in and out of consciousness as she propped him up against the wall. Zero Two gritted her teeth as she felt even more rage build up inside her! Like a dam overflowing with water, it was uncontrollable! She looked at the stranger with bloodlust in her eyes! Her aura was menacing, so menacing in fact that you could almost see it manifest into a fighting spirit outside of her! 

“You bastard!” she screamed as she charged right at him! His entire demeanour changed! His face once full of dominance had now been replaced by a look full of fear and regret! He tried to put up his hands to defend himself but to no avail as she instantaneously grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up high into the air! 

“Urk!” he spurted out as he tried to wriggle free. He felt his throat slowly get squeezed and his breathing get cut off. Zero Two growled at him as she put even more pressure onto his neck! The stranger felt his neck start to give way as it was almost about to snap! 

“ZERO TWO!” 

She was taken aback as she felt someone grab her from behind! Pulling her away from the stranger and releasing her grip on him. She quickly turned around to find out who had stopped her from ending the stranger. It was King! With droopy eyes, he held her in his arms as the stranger writhed in pain. “D…Darling,” she said as she turned around to face King. His face was still blank as he could barely stand. She supported him as she started to take in her surroundings. A massive crowd had formed around them as the students passed on whispered and rumours among themselves. Zero Two started to feel the sense of her senses overwhelming her again as she put a hand on her head to try and calm herself. Then her ears perked up as she sensed something behind her!

“Zero Two! Watch out!” King screamed at the top of his lungs! Pointing directly behind her, it was the stranger! Winding up a right handed punch as he went full steam ahead to try and get back at her!

“I don’t normally hit girls! But you piss me off!” he announced as he aimed his punch at the back of Zero Two’s head! She still hadn’t turned around to even see him yet! Then, in a flash! She grabbed his hand before he could even make contact and turned to face him! She looked into his eyes as she gave him a threatening look! His bottom lip quivered as she started to apply more force to squeezing his fist, causing him to recoil in pain! Raising her other hand, she formed her slender hand into a tightly clenched fist as she swung directly at him! “ORA!” she cried out as she hit him directly in the head! Sending him barreling away and crashing into a wooden door! Splitting it right in half! He groaned as he lost consciousness and slumped over. Gasps and stares of fear had started to gather in the crowd as Zero Two wiped away some sweat that had gathered on her forehead. Putting King’s arm over her shoulder, they headed for the exit. Forming a break in the crowd as they passed, the looks of absolute fear was surrounding them. It was absolutely silent. So silent that you could have heard a pin drop. After what seemed like ages, they finally reached the exit door as Zero Two effortlessly broke the lock on the door and swung it wide open with one hand! King tried to advise her to do otherwise but her didn’t feel strong enough to even do that.

“W…Where are we going?” King mumbled as he felt Zero Two gently lift him off his feet and carried him in her arms like a mother holding her newborn baby. She slipped her arms under his legs and back as she held him in a deep embrace. King felt the Sun hit his face as he looked up at Zero Two basking in the light. The blue sky behind her was clear, not even a single cloud in sight.

“Home.”

The sound of Zero Two’s voice woke him up. King slowly opened his eyes as Zero Two carefully placed him down onto a soft surface. King looked around as he realised where he was. It was his room! The lights were switched off and the curtains were closed as he could just make out Zero Two’s unmistakable features. She had taken off her hat by now. Her horns were exposed again as King breathed a sigh of relief. He was back at his safe space with Zero Two, away from the cruel and unforgiving world. 

“D…Darling…” she stuttered as she sat down next to him on the bed. She held his hand dearly as she placed it on her cheek, feeling the warmth from his body. She started to sniffle as King felt drops of water start to fall onto his hand. “I’m…I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” she softly apologised as she tightly held King’s hand, holding it close to her chest.

“No, I’m sorry,” King replied as he started to tear up himself. He slowly sat up as he brought her closer to him, now separated by just inches between their faces. “I should have never left you alone,” King continued as he put his head onto Zero Two’s head. As if they were communicating through their minds, they pressed against each other’s temples. Both having streams of tears flowing down their cheeks, they stared deep into the other’s eyes as they felt something inside them connect. A fiery spirit with a gentle flame in their chest. Their hearts seemed to beat simultaneously as they shared a moment in time with each other. “I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again,” Zero Two choked out past her cracking voice as she felt even more emotions pour out of her. She tried her best to put on a happy front but that was easily seen through by King. She looked at her Darling as she groped her chest, feeling a special feeling inside her.

“I promise too,” King replied as he felt his heart slow down. He felt something different when he looked at her. He felt funny as he started to put his hands on Zero Two’s back, bringing her closer to her.

Then Zero Two enveloped him in her grasp and locked her mouth with his! Sharing a kiss between them! King felt shocked as he tried to pull away at first but then gave in and closed his eyes as he started to get more and more engulfed by his emotions. Zero Two felt his warm breath and tongue inside her mouth as she hesitantly pulled away from him. They both started to blush lightly as they looked at each other with full focus. 

“I…I…” King stuttered as he tried to get words out of his mouth. He still had her sweet taste on his tongue as he recalled back to when they were in a kiss. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. “I love you Zero Two,” he managed to get out as he put his hand on her face, rubbing her cheek and wiping away tears from her eyes.

“I love you too Darling,” she replied full of compassion as she pulled him in close. Putting her mouth to his ear, “I never want to leave you Darling,” she whispered as she hugged him tightly!

Having a big smile on his face, “Me too…Zero Two,” he whispered back as they rested in each other’s arms. They felt a connection between them as the both synchronised their thoughts. King could only imagine himself with her from now on and Zero Two could only see herself in her one and only Darling’s arms. The feeling of love had overtaken their feelings of sadness from before as they immediately felt cheerier and happier as they locked their eyes at one another, almost as if a bond of souls was forming between them.


	4. A Quiet Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei would be so underdeveloped without this, i had to think of a way to like get her off King so I guess this works. Kira sounds cool though. 
> 
> Speedwagon withdraws cooly

Rei felt her face grow numb as she tugged on her coat. Walking alone in the empty streets on a cold night, she looked around as she only could see deserted sidewalks. Not even a motorcar’s blinding headlights or its blaring engine could be heard in the empty night. Looking up at the many buildings surrounding her, windows with bring orange or yellow lights illuminated the sky as shadows full of movement could be seen. Hiding just behind closed curtains and lightly tinted glass. Rei gathered her senses for a moment to remember where she was headed as she took a left turn. She felt like she was dragging her feet along as she tried to move faster. Her heart raced as she let her mind drift out into her imaginary world. She pictured sunny skies and a cool breeze in the air, a stark contrast to where she was at the moment. The luscious green fields and soft grass under her feet was all she could feel as her eyes focused onto who was infront of her. There hand in hand with her was the ever so elusive moment she desired with King, to tell her how she truly felt about him. She quietly blushed to herself as she let the thought fester in her mind. She felt a small sensation of joy build up inside her as she thought about what she would say to him, how he would react. 

“Excuse me miss…?” a sudden voice broke through her fantasy as the walls of her imagination began to slowly collapse! Startled, Rei took a step back as she quickly refocused her mind, snapping out of it. She noticed someone in a dark blazer appear infront of her! She caught a glimpse of the collared uniform he wore underneath, neatly stitched onto his chest pocket, the unmistakable crest of her school! He quickly took a step back as he raised his hands, not wanting to intrude. 

“A…Ah! Y…Yes…?” Rei stuttered as she felt her body shudder. She looked at his neatly adjusted clothes and squeaky clean black shoes. His gleamy golden hair waved slightly in the cold wind as his fringe obscured his eyes slightly. 

“Oh, forgive me,” he said calmly as he looked at Rei. Her face had become beet red as she felt her legs turn to jelly. She had never had actually had an encounter like this before, not even from someone from school.

“My name is Kira,” he spoke in a friendly and welcoming voice, warming Rei’s heart as he bowed his head slightly. “Nice to meet you,” 

“O…Oh right! I’m R…Rei!” she blurted out as she bowed in turn. She had picked up the custom of respect after being in Japan with King for the past few years. It had probably become a natural instinct at this point. “N…Nice to meet you,” she said tensely as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Could it be that this new person was what she was looking for after all?!

“Ahh Rei, that’s a beautiful name,” Kira replied as he rubbed his head, running his fingers through his well groomed hair. “This is going to sound weird but…I believe I’ve met you before,” he continued as he averted eye contact with her. Looking at the ground instead. 

“Eh, really?!” Rei wondered as she tried to recall where she seen this mysterious stranger before. Putting all her brainpower into it, she finally got it! “Ohhh, you’re the new kid in my class,” Rei enthusiastically said as she pointed at him!

“Haha, I’m relieved you remember,” Kira laughed as he gave her a sweet smile with his perfect teeth, practically reflecting the moonlight into her eyes. “But…could you call me Kira instead? ‘New kid’ is kind of offsetting,” he mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs together, sheepishly grinning at her. 

“Oh of course, Kira,” Rei said quickly, trying to correct her mistake from earlier. The mood in the air suddenly felt more light, like a sudden weight had been lifted off both Rei and Kira’s shoulders. Gloom and darkness were no more as the pair felt the atmosphere grow warmer and cheerier. “So,” Kira cut into the short silence. “Do you live here too?” he asked, looking at the building next to them. Rei’s eyes followed his as she felt a huge wave of realisation wash over her! She was already at her destination! How long had she been standing there? Noticing Rei grow more quiet, Kira instinctively said, “I’m sorry, its rude to ask just like that.”  
“No no it’s fine,” Rei reassured him as she managed to gather herself again. The spark in Kira’s eyes reappeared again as he straightened his posture back up from his slumped position. “I do live here, been here for almost two years in fact,” she explained as she walked towards the entrance. It was a huge wooden door, closed shut with darkened glass walls to keep the interior hidden. 

“Wow, that’s cool. I’ve only been here for about a week,” Kira said as he followed behind her. He couldn’t help but appreciate the friendliness of someone he had just officially met two minutes ago. He gulped as he thought back to his time in class with Rei. Taking a quick glance at her every now and then, getting more and more distracted from the actual lecture and more infatuated by Rei, twirling her pen around in her petite fingers, she was mesmerising to him. If only he could get to know her better, this was his chance.

“You’ll get used to it,” she remarked as she fished around her bag for something unknown to him. Squinting his eyes to make out what it was, Rei pulled out a small card shaped object and motioned it towards a small black scanner placed next to the door. A sharp beeping sound played as he heard the door unlock and Rei walking in. Then just as quickly as it opened, the giant door slammed closed! Blocking Kira from entering. He felt his heart race as sweat began to build up on his forehead. He looked through the small transparent glass window on the door as he watched Rei inside the building. She continued on for a few steps before quickly looking behind her and noticing Kira staring at her from the other side of the door. 

“What’s wrong Kira?” she asked him as she walked back to the door. He could still hear her voice clearly through the wood as he smiled in panic. 

“I haven’t gotten a keycard yet…” he explained as he looked at Rei through the thick glass. “Could you uhhh, please open it for me?” he requested as he looked at the switch that would unlock the door from the inside. 

“Oh sure-“ Rei was cut off by her own thinking. She eyed him sympathetically as she her mind began to give her different ideas again. What if all she needed wasn’t actually King but just some quality time with someone she truly liked. Looking back up at Kira through the glass, his smooth fair skin and bright yellow eyes felt like they melted her heart right inside her chest. Giving him an evil smile, she started, “But it’ll have to cost you…” she told him in a playful tone.

“Cost?” Kira mumbled as he laughed in panic. He felt a different aura come out from Rei. Before a mild and timid sensation was now replaced by a scarily sinister and playfully menacing feeling. ‘Maybe this was what it takes to get some time with her,’ Kira thought to himself as he gathered his thoughts and put on his calm front again. “How does a cup of coffee sound?” he offered her in his most professional voice possible. It was deep and resonated in Rei’s very soul. She felt speechless as she stood there motionless for a while. Her heart beat like a race car fighting for first place as she processed the offer that she had received. A cup of coffee with the person she just met. It would feel weird but she just couldn’t resist. She felt an affinity for him as her thoughts changed from uneasiness to a mutually shared tranquil. 

“Deal,” Rei quickly agreed as she almost instantly pressed the button and opened the door for Kira. Breathing a sigh of relief, he came into the building and closed the door behind him. Rei still stood next to him as she wondered if Kira would still uphold his end of the deal. Biting her nails, she followed Kira as they both headed towards the elevator to take them to their own dorm room.

“So,” Kira started as he looked at Rei next to him. Watching her dark pupils dart over to his, he took in a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. “About that cup of coffee…”

Soft fabric cushioned her as she sat down on Kira’s bed, carefully adjusting her position so she didn’t haphazardly spill her drink onto the nicely folded bedsheets and pillows. He had brought her into his dorm after agreeing to her deal. The strong aroma of arabica beans filled her nose as she held the warm mug in her hands, feeling the warmth emanate from its contents. She looked at the brown liquid inside as it sloshed around in the white cup. Slowly bringing it up to her mouth to take a sip, she placed her lips on the rim of the cup and tasted the small sip of coffee she had taken. It was sweet but still bitter enough to suit her tastes. Taking a quick glance up from her cup of caffeine, she inconspicuously scanned Kira’s dorm room. Eyeing the changes that he had made to the original design of the room, he had posters of many famous people plastered onto the walls of his room. She wondered to herself how she got into this situation as she let her mind drift off again. 

“Yo Rei.” 

Kira’s voice came shooting through her thoughts and woke her right up. Shaking her head slightly, she looked up to see Kira standing right infront of her! She felt her face light up as she put on a nervous expression. “Ah…” she nodded her head as she acknowledged him.

“You look tense,” he said as he noticed Rei’s fidgeting body and her blank expression. Holding in all of her normal tendencies, she was engulfed by wave after wave of nervousness. “You can calm down, nothing’s going to hurt you here,” he reassured her in his calming voice again as he pulled up a chair and sat down infront of her, slightly easing her mind as she took a deep breath. 

“T…Thanks for the coffee. It’s really good…” Rei blurted out as she tried her best to think of something to say to break the ice. She felt like quickly chugging down the warm cup’s contents and running out the front door as soon as possible! She wasn’t prepared to deal with this stressful situation just yet! But something inside her made her stay put. Something that didn’t allow her to move. Was it her nervous mind? No, if it was she would be out the front door by now. It was her heart, knowing that if she left now there wouldn’t be another try.

“Oh it’s really no problem,” Kira waved her off as he smiled to himself. Taking a small sip from his own mug, he felt the sharp taste of bitterness from his drink. He liked his coffee black, so he could focus more instead of feeling the rush from sugar.

“So, where’s your roommate?” Rei asked as she looked around the room to see if there was any trace of another person inside. When she entered she noticed that the other guest room was closed with the lights switched off. She wasn’t sure if there was someone inside sleeping or just unoccupied. She thought back to when King and her got to their dorm for the first time. It was a splendid time, discovering the place you’ll call home for the near future.

“R…Roommate…?” Kira muttered as he looked at her confused. He hadn’t received any news of someone else other than Rei being in the place. “I don’t think I got one yet…” Kira continued as he rubbed his head, letting out a panicked laugh as he took another sip of coffee.

“I see…” Rei replied as she tried to think of what to ask him next. “So then, since I’m here, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” she quickly asked as she immediately regretted her question. Hoping that she hadn’t gone too far and asked him about his private life. 

“Myself huh…” he said softly in a intrigued tone as he brushed off his bangs from his eyes, revealing their yellow glow. “Ok, but only if you promise to tell me your story first,” he said with a calculated voice. Rei gave out a silent breath of relief, she was glad that Kira wasn’t too creeped out about her asking about his past as she nodded her head. All she had to do was tell him her life story which wasn’t really that interesting after all. She only worried that it would give him the impression that she was boring.

“Well to be honest, my life isn’t that interesting,” she told him honestly as he still insisted for her to continue. “I was born in 1999. My parents told me I was supposed to arrive in 2000 but I guess I was just fated to come out prematurely,” she shrugged. “My parents weren’t the best to be real with you. Its like they didn’t even want me to begin with. Maybe it was because right after I was born, they began to have financial troubles and really didn’t want to spend on me too much. House life was lacklustre, I remember one time where I was basically dying from a fever but my scum dad wouldn’t even send me to the doctor to get checked up. Luckily I got better but god I hated him,” Rei said uncontrollably as she wiped away a small tear from her eye. “I grew up alone for most of my life, not making that many friends, having parents that don’t really care doesn’t help either.”

“That sounds terrible,” Kira said sympathetically as he brought his seat closer to Rei, now becoming more invested in her life story.

“Yeah it was…but it got better!” she quickly corrected herself. “Soon after finishing up middle school, I was transferred to a separate school for unknown reasons. Maybe it was because my dad finally gave up on me. Or maybe it was the school feeling pity for a girl that only wanted a decent education and a proper home life. Either way I’m grateful for it because that’s how I met ‘Him’…” she trailed off as she let out a soft yawn. 

“Him?” Kira asked desperately as he couldn’t help but speculate as to who was this person that Rei was referring to.

“His name is King,” Rei told him with a smile on his face. “If I remember correctly, I first saw him sitting all by himself in the corner of a hallway. He looked at me as I walked past him. I thought he would be like everyone else, not even bothering to notice me as I passed by. Then to my surprise, he ran up to me. At first I was shy, I didn’t even want to talk to him. But something inside me knew that he was different. When he kept trying to get me to open up and talk I could tell that he was definitely not like the rest. After that I finally got to know him better. He made my life so much better honestly speaking. His family welcomed me like I was one of their own, even letting me sleepover at their home when I didn’t feel like going back to my scum parents. They didn’t think much of it, I doubt they even knew I was gone. But ever since then, I’ve learned to move on. I got a scholarship to our college and King decided to follow me here too. He’s probably in our dorm right now sleeping soundly,” she explained as Kira gave her an intrigued expression. 

“This King fellow sounds like an interesting character. I hope I meet him soon,” he exclaimed as he stared at his almost empty mug. “So it’s just been you and him together in the dorm?” 

“Well…” Rei said as she thought about how the past few days have been with Zero Two intruding into her peaceful abode. “Someone new…came in,” she continued as she tried to control her emotions. “Now King spends less time with me and more time with her…” 

“I see, so you’re jealous,” Kira laughed as he placed his now empty cup on his study desk and redirected his attention at Rei’s blushing face. 

“No no!” she quickly dismissed as she tried to cover her face. “It’s not like that at all! I’m happy that he finally found someone to share his joy with but, I just miss talking to him alone is all,” she explained as she avoided eye contact with him to hide her face.

“I get it, after spending such a long time with him. It’s only natural to feel left out when he devotes more time to someone else,” Kira said as he rocked his chair back and forth.

“So now it’s your turn right?” Rei said as she pointed her finger at Kira nervously.

“Haha, I guess so,” he replied as he smirked. “Where to start…” Kira wondered as he looked at Rei letting out another yawn. Clearly the coffee’s effects were wearing off. “I was born on the year you were supposed to be born, 2000. Guess that makes me lucky huh? Anyways, my childhood was rough too. My mom…passed away giving birth to me…” Kira said as he squeezed his hands together, grabbing tightly at one another, trying to hold back the feelings hidden behind his eyes. “I didn’t really know who she was, but my Dad was all I could ask for to be honest. He had my back all the time and even supported me to come and study here. Sure we had our rough patches but that’s what brings us closer together after. Feels weird that I’m going to be away from him for some time. I wonder how he’s doing…” Kira trialled off at the end as he finally redirected his attention back to his visitor in his bedroom. He saw Rei lying on her side as her hair covered her face, the empty mug in her hand loosely hanging onto her finger as Kira came closer. Putting his ear close to her head so he could listen for her voice, all he heard was the soft sounds of someone sleeping soundly.

“Ah, was it that boring….?” he said to himself as he collected his cup from her hand, gently making sure that she wasn’t disturbed or awakened by him. Smiling to himself, he calmly slid a soft pillow under her head and pulled his blanket over her shoulders, ensuring sure she wasn’t going to catch a cold sleeping in his freezing room. “Sleep tight, Rei,” he wished her as he cooly withdrew from the room.

“Mmmmhmmm,” she rubbed her dry throat and licked her chapped lips as she heard a loud beeping sound next to her. It didn’t sound familiar as she hesitantly opened her eyes. Squinting, she made out the shape of a digital alarm clock infront of her eyes. Its metallic make up and clear glass display was flashing red as the annoying sound continued. “Ughhhhh,” she groaned as she shut the alarm with a hard button press to the top of the clock. Rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms, she looked around herself. This didn’t look like her room, it was far too unfurnished to be hers. The curtains weren’t even drawn yet. She rubbed her head as she wondered where she was.

“Ah so you’re awake,” a voice called out as she heard footsteps start to come closer to her. They sounded heavy as it brought along a sweet scent. The kind of smell that made your entire body relax as its soothing aroma did its work on your mind, putting it at ease from the rest of the outside world. 

“Good morning!” he greeted her as he finally showed himself. It was Kira! He had his golden hair in a mess as he rubbed it with a towel repeatedly to try and dry it off. His toned body stunned Rei as she felt her mouth begin to slightly drool. Working his biceps and triceps as he put down the towel and stretched a little. His hardened six-pack and chest stretched down to his waist where black and white shorts covered up his thighs down to his knees. With her eyes as wide as pie plates, Rei felt her cheeks heat up as she couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“G…Good morning…” she stuttered as she suddenly recalled what had happened the night before. She must have accidentally fallen asleep in Kira’s room! How could this have happened?! “Uh, I’m sorry I slept on your bed,” she started as she got up and tried to rearrange the bed neatly. Her messy hair covered her eyes as she swept her bangs aside and tucked them nicely behind her ears. Kira brushed her off as he quickly put on a plain blue shirt and combed his hair.

“It was fine, I don’t mind it at all,” he laughed as he checked his appearance in a mirror. Making sure that he was looking his best infront of her.

Rei felt a question burn inside her as she opened her mouth. “Last night…did we…?”

“No no,” Kira said instinctively as he raised his arms in innocence. “I spent the night on the couch outside, couldn’t fight with you on the bed,” he joked as he reached into his cupboard and pulled something out. It was yellow in colour and was made of a absorbing fabric. Tossing it at her, she reactively grabbed it in her hands as she felt more pieces of cloth being thrown her way. 

“Huh?” she exclaimed as she looked at what Kira had given her. A small black shirt and blue shorts with a yellow towel underneath. “Is this…for me?” 

“I mean, unless you have anything else to wear,” Kira shrugged as he rubbed his chin. “We got to get to school in thirty minutes so it’s up to you,” 

“WHAT!” she screamed in shock as she quickly scurried around, looking for the bathroom to wash herself and change her clothes. Stumbling upon it and hurrying in, she quickly locked the door and began to shower, not even noticing that she was using someone else’s shower.  
“Don’t leave without me!” she ordered at Kira from inside. He smiled as he pulled out a pair of socks and began to put them on his feet.

“Wouldn’t think about it.”


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry this chapter is really low quality...I'm sorry. Idk I'm not feeling it this week so I just did what I thought of and this is what I came up with. The next one should be better though since it was written before this one because I'm really bad at planning and timing and stuff like that. Sorry again. 
> 
> Yare Yare Daze

Soon after, Rei finally emerged out of the shower drying her hair with Kira’s towel. She had Kira’s “shirt” on as she walked out of the doorway and met Kira in the living room. He was mindlessly browsing social media on his phone, not noticing her approach until she was literally right infront of him. Looking up, he was expecting a sweet smile looking back at him but what he got was more frustration than anger. 

“Kira…” Rei started as she peered down at her current clothing, Kira’s wandering eyes following every movement. “Why is this shirt so small?” Rei finally asked. Her voice had a certain tone to it that made it sound less friendly and thankful than before. Kira looked puzzled as his yellow eyes met with Rei’s dark black pupils before he took another look at her clothing. It was completely too small! Her shirt was gripping tightly onto her body as if it were her own skin and the shorts were almost too short to even be considered civilised. Her midsection was showing very clearly as she looked at Kira and asked him for another set of clothes. 

“Sorry haha, I don’t have any,” Kira said apologetically as he hoped that Rei could accept his answer. She felt her blood boil as she was almost going to ready her fists before abruptly reminding herself that it wasn’t King infront of her, it was a guy she actually started to fancy the more time she spent with him.

“Are…Are you sure…?” Rei desperately asked one more time, hoping that somehow Kira would change his answer but he shook his head again. Rei sighed as she felt she didn’t have any other choice, she would have to go out in the world with Kira’s undersized garments on her. 

Meanwhile in Rei’s dorm room, King and Zero Two were just getting ready to head out. Zero Two softly grabbed King’s hand and held it tight as they locked fingers with a smile. King looked back at her with his hand on the doorknob as she brushed her hair to the side, giving him a warming smile when his eyes met hers. She was wearing a fluffy white sweater with long black tights topped off by King’s jet black leather hat shielding the top of her head and horns. 

“Lets go, Zero Two,” King said to her sweetly as he twisted the doorknob open and swinging it wide open, letting in the cool breeze as he took Zero Two’s hand and brought her out slowly from the doorway. She eyed her surroundings carefully as she kept herself close to King, not wanting to be split up from him for even a second. The long silver coloured hallway seemed endless as she felt a cold sweat begin to build on her back and forehead. King kept a calm demeanour as he moved forward with Zero Two practically glued onto his back, her chin resting on his shoulder with restless eyes darting around the room. Even the slightest bump or sound could make her almost jump out of her skin! She still felt uncomfortable outside the dorm room.

“Thanks again for lending me your clothes,” Rei said to Kira as they entered the elevator together. She kept tugging at the undersized shirt and shorts, letting Kira know she was still not used to having a tighter fit on her clothes. “It’s a bit new but still thanks,” Rei reassured him as he looked like he was going to breakdown crying if she didn’t. 

“Ahh well it’s nothing to be honest,” Kira quickly replied, trying to be as modest as possible, tugging at his collar to try and cool off. The elevator doors started to slide shut and the metal box began to smoothly slide down the shaft. Both of them watching the floors count down from 12 until it suddenly stopped at 5! The deafening ‘DING!’ from the speaker in the lift and the doors screeching open rang throughout their ears as they watched two people enter the elevator. Kira didn’t recognise them but he could sense there was an aura of familiarity filling up the elevator. Then the doors shut as fast as they opened and continued to move down the shaft. Rei’s droopy eyes barely opened up fully as she finally took notice to the two people in the elevator. Her mind whirred slowly as she had to register what she was looking at, a tall girl with a black hat and long pink flowing hair holding onto a man with short black hair. Her once sleepy eyes then lit up with full confusion and life as she realised who it was!

“King!?? Zero Two!??” she exclaimed to the surprise of the both of them and Kira! All giving her a look of complete shock and bewilderment! 

“Rei!!!” King replied as Zero Two quickly jumped to his side and hid from all the loud screaming, by covering her ears with her hands, in the confined space! “What are you doing here!? You didn’t even come back yesterday! We thought you were dead!” King over exaggerated as he was thrilled but also still concerned on where she went. 

“Yesterday…? I did come back!” she corrected King confidently as he anxiously waited for her to continue her answer. “I did come back but I slept over at his dorm,” she explained, pointing her finger at Kira! The wild shouting stopped as all three pairs of eyeballs start to slowly dart over to Kira as he put on the most innocent smile on his face. 

“Eheh…Yeah…I’m Kira…” he mumbled as he felt the pressure of everyone looking directly at him.


	6. Seasons In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this feels so much more smoother than the last. Maybe it's cringey but it feels as close to real life as I could get it to be, my word proficiency isn't that stellar haha. I'm working on the next one now but I'm not sure when I can get that out, I'm still trying to clear up stuff. Rei and Kira sounds cool <3
> 
> FURUERZO HEARTO! OETSUKI ODO HEATO! KIZARUZO! GEZEKI NO BEATO! SUNLIGHTO YELLOW OVARDRIVUUU!!!

Zero Two shuffled her feet along as she observed the stranger next to her. She tried to shy away from him as she covered her face with her hands and moved closer to King. Rubbing shoulders, she felt cramped as she took another glance at the mysterious person again. She felt intimidated by his towering presence. With his combed blonde hair and bright yellow eyes, he smiled to himself with his perfect teeth as he adjusted his school blazer. Then, his head perked up and he looked down directly at her! She fell into a slight panic as she quickly turned her head away from him again and look idly in the distance. Kira smirked to himself he looked at the pink haired girl walking next to him. She had a thick black hat covering her head with a leather rim around the sides and protruding out the front, shading her eyes from the blinding sun. A basic white sweater and long black tights reaching down to her oversized sneakers covered her body.

“K…Kira,” a voice from the other side of him called out. He shifted his attention to the direction of the voice as he saw Rei tugging at the small black shirt and sky blue shorts he had lent her. His shirt had begun to transform into a tank top as Rei’s midsection was exposed out to the freezing air. “I…It’s cold…” Rei shivered as she rubbed her elbows together. Her stomach had already begun to feel like it was frozen solid as she was almost certain that frostbite would set in if she couldn’t find a way to warm herself before they arrived at school. 

“Ah, I’m sorry about that,” Kira apologised as he quickly tried to think of a solution. He hadn’t realised that his clothes were such a bad fit on Rei. He put his entire mind on it as he felt the stinging cold of the winter on his face as well, he could only imagine how it felt in Rei’s shoes.

“You know,” King cut in from the far left, looking at Rei chattering her teeth uncontrollably. “Zero Two could switch clothes with you if you’re alright with that,” he explained to Rei as Zero Two gave him a hard stare. King wondered what Zero Two would look like as he imagined her wearing the now pseudo tank top and shorts as Rei sighed to herself.

“Darling,” Zero Two shook King’s arm as she pouted to show her discontent. “Do I really have to? What if you don’t like how I look?” she asked him as she tried her best to keep her current clothes on. 

“It’s fine Zero Two,” King laughed as he put his hands on her shoulders. “I’ll love you no matter how you look,” he said giving her a big smile at the end. 

Feeling a bit more comfortable, Zero Two reluctantly agreed to the proposed idea as King continued to smile at her. Feeling uneasy about King’s previous statement, she wanted a way to confirm his true feelings. “Promise…?” she asked him as she waited anxiously for his answer.

“Promise,” King replied sweetly as he locked pinkies with her. “Now, Rei. Play nice,” he taunted her as she grabbed hold of Zero Two’s wrist and pulled her away from King. Zero Two reluctantly left her Darling’s side and obediently followed Rei towards the closest changing room where they could swap clothes in peace. 

“Shut it King!” she ordered back as she and Zero Two disappeared behind the door to the local swimming pool toilets, leaving King and Kira together outside waiting for Zero Two and Rei to emerge back out. 

“So…” Kira started as he tapped his feet and blankly looked around at the leafless trees, analysing King from his black unkempt hair down to his multicoloured trendy sneakers. He had a fitting dark blue jacket on, unzipped down the middle to reveal a green tank top over his chest. Long black jeans with deep pockets containing his phone and wallet stretched down to his feet as Kira noticed the wrinkles in the fabric. Awkwardly, he didn’t speak another word. Kira twiddled his thumbs as he watched King nonchalantly raise both of his arms and put them behind his head, stretching out his back with a soft groan. Surely the King that Rei spoke of the night before would be all that she said he was. Then lowering them down again and slowly turning to Kira with a huge grin on his face.

“You like Rei don’t you,” he said as he spoke secrets to Kira. He felt like his heart had jumped out of his chest! How could King have know?! His heart raced on as he took a step back, feeling sweat beginning to form and build up on his forehead. King continued to smile and gave him a small smirk as he looked deep into Kira’s eyes. They were full of shock and confusion as he pretty much confirmed in King’s mind that his hunch was true!

“N…No…?” Kira quickly said, wiping the sweat away from his eyes. “W…What would make you think so?” he asked as he brushed his golden bangs back down, covering his drenched forehead. His mind whirred up at the thought of Rei. Him picturing her walking and smiling next to him as he had his hand over her shoulder, holding her close to him as they shared a happy memorable moment together. 

“Oh c’mon,” King scoffed as he laughed at Kira’s panic in the moment. “It’s obvious by how you behaved around her. The way you reacted convinced me that you definitely do,” he explained as he gave his full attention to Kira. Noticing that he was really starting to sweat now. “It’s alright, you can tell me. I won’t tell her,” King told him as he put his ear closer to Kira. Still looking hesitant, King reassured him by saying, “I might be her roommate but I wanna help her out too. She’s been single for years now.”

“Oh fine,” Kira said, finally giving in. He lowered his head as he tried to muster up all the confidence he had to tell King the truth. Taking a deep breath, “I do like Rei. Actually like the way she seems around me. It’s just so cute to me,” Kira told him, feeling like slapping his own mouth to stop himself from talking but it was too late! He had already said it all with King listening in, intrigued. 

“Wow,” King muttered as Kira finished his confession. “That sounds really interesting. I never thought someone would feel that way about Rei,” King said as he rubbed his head with his hand, running his fingers through his short messy hair.

“Yeah, I guess that’s how I feel about her honestly. It would be amazing if I could get the chance to tell her how I feel about her truthfully but…” he stopped to think as he trailed off. “But do you think it’s too early? I mean we kinda just met yesterday night.”

“Well you are in luck my friend,” King proclaimed to him as he put his arm around Kira’s shoulder and started to whisper into his ear, “Here’s the plan…”

Meanwhile, Rei held Zero Two’s wrist firmly as she marched the both of them to a safe space inside the changing room, making sure that nobody could see them. Breathing a sigh of relief, she let go of Zero Two’s wrist, the latter quickly pulling her arm back and rubbing it. Rei turned around to remove her borrowed shirt before hearing a soft sniffle come from behind her. She was flabbergasted when she turned around as she saw Zero Two clasp the wrist that Rei had held with small droplets of tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.  
“It hurts…” Zero Two told her softly as Rei felt her heart melt from the sweet innocent sound of Zero Two’s voice. Taking a closer look, she was horrified to find that she had accidentally squeezed Zero Two’s hand so hard that it was turning red and sore from the force. She felt like she had been crushed under a rock full of guilt. “W…Where’s Darling…? she mumbled as she put a depressed look in her eyes, feeling like she was a lost puppy looking for its mother. Her bottom lip trembled as she wasn’t even trying to hold it back. She put her hands on her smooth face as she started to cry into her own hands. Each sniffle felt like an arrow of judgement shooting right through Rei’s heart!  
“Hey hey, please don’t cry,” Rei told in the calmest voice she could produce. She felt like she was trying to comfort a child as Rei slowly came closer to Zero Two, still sobbing to herself. The overwhelming sense of guilt was weighing hard on her heart as she quickly thought of a way to calm her down. 

“Uhhh, hey!” Rei quickly said as she came up with what she thought was a brilliant plan. “Please stop crying and I’ll give you anything you want,” Rei offered as she gently put her arms around Zero Two’s shoulders, rubbing them to give her comfort. The only thing going through her mind was how she could get Zero Two to switch clothes with her after she stopped bawling her eyes out.

“A…Anything…?” she choked out through the cries and stiffness of her throat. She lowered her hands slightly so she could look at Rei directly. A pair of big green eyes shimmering in the light, coated with a layer of tears stared deep into Rei’s dark black eyes. Rei nodded slowly as she tried to give her a smile, coming out more of a mouthful of teeth and awkward facial expressions. Then, under Zero Two’s slender hands, Rei heard the slightest sound air out from Zero Two’s mouth. A small snicker!

“Hahaha!” Zero Two burst out laughing as she couldn’t control herself anymore. Rei’s face turned from sympathetic to confused as even she was taken aback by the sudden change of mood! “You smile funny,” Zero Two added in between her gasps for air as she recalled the pitiful attempt at a smile by Rei. She gave her Zero Two a disinterested look as she rolled her eyes at her, looking away and ignoring her obnoxious laughs. Putting her hands down to her shirt and grabbing at the bottom of the fabric, she smoothly lifted up the black shirt and removed it off her person, revealing that her mocha coloured skin wasn’t just a tan. When looking back at Zero Two, Rei found her quickly turning away and pretending she didn’t see anything happen. 

“Hey, what now?” she asked her as she reached out her hand to Zero Two, trying to understand why she was hiding from her again.

“It’s nothing!” Zero Two quickly replied as she stood up straight, as stiff as a board! Slowly turning around, Rei could see that her face had become beet red! “It’s just that umm…why are you taking off your clothes…?” Zero Two asked as she held her white shirt close to herself in a protective manner.

“Are you serious? We came in here to change clothes…” Rei explained with a confused and frustrated expression on her face. She was really dealing with a child and she wasn’t leaving until she had gotten more comfortable clothes on. “Can you please swap with me?” Rei asked with the best impression of a smile she could form as Zero Two loosened her grip on her shirt.

“W…Well,” she started as she bit her lip, trying to keep her cool as she gave Rei a strange look. “I will if you tell me one thing…” she told her as she watched Rei nod her head with hesitation. “Well…,” she started before trailing off, looking down at the floor and not even daring to make eye contact with Rei.

“Just say it!” Rei ordered as she got impatient with Zero Two’s timidity.

“Do you like my Darling??!!” Zero Two blurted out as she couldn’t keep it in anymore, fighting off the impulse to just turn around and run back into his warm outstretched arms! Rei was taken aback as she couldn’t even fathom the idea that Zero Two was worried about someone she met only a few days ago!

“King?! No, why would I?” Rei fired back defensively as she crossed her arms. “Not right now anyways. If I did like someone it wouldn’t be him,” she pouted as she looked away from Zero Two. “Why do you care anyways? It’s not like it’s a competition, I have someone else that I like…” Rei continued on as she finally trailed off in the end. Looking back at Zero Two, she had a calmer expression on her face but still looked jumpy as heck.  
“G…Good then,” she replied shyly as she rubbed her elbow. “I’ll switch clothes with you now…”

Rei sighed in relief as she watched Zero Two put her hands down and grabbed the bottom of her sweater as she pulled it up towards her head, revealing her midriff and lean body. Soon it reached her shoulders and slipped out of her head, separating the item from Zero Two’s person at last. Rei had already removed her tank top and quickly handed it over to Zero Two as she fumbled around with her sweater before giving it to Rei. 

Both girls putting on their switched outfits, Rei felt much more comfortable as she began to smile to herself. The sweater had really begun to do its work as she felt warm in mere seconds! Zero Two on the other hand felt slightly put off by the tight fitting shirt, revealing her belly button and most of her arms and neck. Luckily her pants were enough to cover up most of her lower torso but she couldn’t shake the feeling of nakedness she had.

“Wait Rei!” Zero Two called out as she saw Rei move towards the exit and back out to regroup with King and Kira. She turned around to look at Zero Two with a confused expression, hoping that she didn’t ask to switch back. “Do you really think Darling would think I look good in this…?” Zero Two asked as she twiddled her thumbs together, wanting to hear a positive answer back.

Rei took another good look at Zero Two as she analysed the way the new piece of clothing complimented her figure very well. It was almost as if it was a skin suit with the way it gripped at her body, leaving almost nothing to the imagination as it formed the heavily sought after hourglass figure that Rei lacked. She was stunning. Feeling slightly jealous after considering her answer, Rei replied with a simple, “You look ok,”

“Oh…ok then,” Zero Two replied as a sorrow expression had begun to settle on her face. She felt her heart drop as she imagined her Darling being completely indifferent to her outfit, or worse! He could be repulsed by it and refuse to even lay a finger on her or place her anywhere within his vision! These horrible thoughts circled around Zero Two as she became frozen in the bathroom’s exit. She peeked around the corner to see Rei rejoin King and Kira as they checked out Rei’s new attire. She looked so much more pleased that she didn’t have to suffer in the cold wind anymore. Having second thoughts, she began to clutch at her new tight shirt as she looked around for anything else to throw on.

“Hey Zero Two!” she nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard King’s voice call out for her! “C’mon come out! We won’t laugh!” She felt slightly relieved after that but she was still on edge as she couldn’t think of any way to get another article of clothing on. Seeing no other way, she took a deep breath, and began to head for the exit.

“Z…Zero Two…?” King muttered as he watched her emerge out of the restricted women’s bathroom. He couldn’t pin point it but something was off, he could only see her bright pink hair and the tight shirt gripping at her body’s outline. “Why are you facing that way…?” he asked as he watched her awkwardly make her way towards the sound of his voice. Not even daring to turn and look!

“I…I don’t want you to see me!” she quickly explained herself as she stopped dead in her tracks, unsure if King was even still there. Waiting for him to speak again so she could somehow make an attempt at triangulating his location. King gave Rei a concerned look as she returned an indifferent expression. 

“D…Darling! Are you still there?!” she called out desperately as she felt a certain panic bubble and rise inside her. Getting anxious, she quickly rushed her steps backwards as she couldn’t stand waiting for him to call out to her. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a part of the ground grab at her boot! It was a protruding piece of pavement! Zero Two felt her balance go awry as she was violently tilted backwards and went flying to the ground! Screaming, she let out a gigantic cry for help as she finally turned around to look. King was gone! Where did he go?! She was alone and weak, feeling pity for herself as she felt herself get closer and closer to hitting the rough pavement.  
“Gotcha!” a voice exclaimed as Zero Two felt two hands slip under her back, gently catching her and holding her up, not allowing her to collide with the ground. Her eyeballs spun around in her head as she tried to get her bearings. Hearing the sound of heavy breathing, her eyes finally settled on her saviour that caught her just before she hit the ground. 

“D…Darling…” she mumbled as she recognised his facial features. He was looking directly at her as they both paused, Zero Two lying in King’s arms. “Darling!!” she cried out in panic as she quickly tried to cover herself with her hands as she quickly remembered why she fell down in the first place. Jumping up to her feet, she quickly brainstormed for an idea. Looking away and closing her eyes, she used her hands to obstruct his view of her midsection. Thinking she would hear a gasp or even sounds of shoes hitting the ground speeding away, she prepared for the worst as she held her breath. Then, nothing. Not even a squeak was heard as she slowly opened her eyes to look at King again. She saw him stand there, not moving a single muscle as he stared at her with an amused expression on his face. 

“W…What’s wrong…?” Zero Two meekly asked him as she lowered her guard, crossing her arms and looking down. Waiting to hear if King would even answer.

“It’s…” King stopped right in the middle of his sentence. Zero Two didn’t know if he was too shocked or too disgusted but she still kept her head down, not wanting to face him. “It’s stunning! You look amazing Zero Two!” he exclaimed enthusiastically as Zero Two felt her heart almost miss a beat! King actually thought she looked good! She let the feelings of enjoyment settle within her before she felt her cheeks grow hotter and hotter as she tried to cover her face with King’s hat that was still planted firmly on her head.

“Y…You don’t really mean that…” she told him as she couldn’t even imagine King finding something to like about her current clothing. Then she felt something grab her from her shoulders, bringing her closer to whoever it was, getting her hat knocked off, she could finally see who it was again, it was her Darling! King wrapped her in a tight hug as she felt a sensation burn through her entire body! This time it wasn’t fear or cowardice, it was a warm sense of comfort coming directly from her heart full of burning passion! Her entire body felt warmer as she returned King’s embrace. 

“I do, and I’ll say it again. You look amazing Zero Two!” he strongly told her as he comforted her in his arms. Locking eyes as their heads pulled away, they felt the same fire that was within them before in King’s dorm room. The undeniable truth that they were both intertwined in an ever-evolving relationship with each other, loving each other from the moment they connected. She learned in closer to him as he did the same, coming only centimetres apart now, they faintly brushed each other on the lips before pulling away slightly. He tasted her sweet fragrant scent in his mouth as she leaned back in to him, sending both of them into a tighter lock with their lips! Their tongues doing a dance of love as they shared another moment in time together.


	7. A Familiar Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short :p but I just wanted to show I'm not dead on this. I just wanted to set up the first part of this scene so that's why it's so brief haha. I'll work on the rest and post it when I'm free...hopefully soon.
> 
> Kono Giorno Giovanna niwa yume ga aru!

The rays of yellow sun broke through in-between the leaves into her eyes as she squinted her eyes and pulled her cap down lower. She looked around her and saw only the lush green environment found in the forest. Feeling a slight tug on her wrist, Zero Two let herself be pulled along by King as she felt her entire body practically move on its own. 

“C’mon, we’re almost there,” King said with excitement in his voice. He was practically brimming with it! Like he was giving out rays of pure elation all around him! Zero Two felt her mind race and ponder where her Darling was going to take her. What amazing sight would she be met with when they finally arrived at their destination. 

After what felt like forever, the pair finally arrived at a small open crossing in the jungle. Zero Two’s boots came down onto the ground with a soft crunching. She looked down puzzled as she noticed the abundance of small black branches strewn around the area. It was brittle and turned into powder and ash with little force. Her sensitive nose could make out the remnants of a raging fire in the air and the lack of trees served to enforce that theory. She looked around again to see what King wanted her to look at but she couldn’t make out anything out of the ordinary. 

“Darling?” she said as she faced King, looking him in the eyes. “What are we here to see exactly…?” she asked hesitantly as to not hurt his feelings. King rolled his eyes as he chuckled to himself. Slowly, he raised his hand and extended his finger to point at something nearby to the edge of the clearing. Something that Zero Two had obviously overlooked. Focusing her eyes, she looked even closer as she tried to make out what King was pointing at. 

“A circle…it’s white? With red lines on it…” Zero Two mumbled as she mouthed out the details that she could see. King felt a slight sense of relief as she didn’t recognise what it was. His worst fear was that the capsule would trigger a sudden resurgence of her memory and she would try to murder him again. He wondered to himself if it was the right decision to hide the fact that Zero Two had lost her memories and in fact had tried to kill him. The longer he waited to tell her, the more the consequences grew. 

“Darling…?” Zero Two said softly as she looked closer at King. His face had gone from enthusiastic to frozen in deep thought. Trying to snap out of it, he regained control of his face and suggested they take a closer look at the object.


	8. Fly Me To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah haha, got this done to make up for the previous chapter being so tiny and short haha. I like this one a lot haha. Maybe it's taking it too sci-fi but it sounds cool to me. Thanks for sticking around :)
> 
> YES I AM!!!

Moving closer, King felt a rush of memories suddenly return to him as he gripped onto Zero Two’s hand tighter. He looked down at his feet as they made their way closer and closer towards the space-pod. King felt an uneasy sense of familiarity as he noticed some dried red patches obscured by the burnt black leaves and branches. It couldn’t have been where Zero Two had fallen and lost her memories could it…? King looked back up at Zero Two, her spotless image seemed like it was shining brighter than the Sun itself. She turned around slowly and gave King a long sweet smile, warming and seemingly melting his heart entirely. There was no way that she could ever go back to a bloodlust state of mind with him around her.

“This is so cool!” Zero Two exclaimed as they arrived right outside of the pod. The exterior looked more damaged than King had remembered, having more scratches and roughed up parts than before. Zero Two’s eyes were busy scanning and taking in every detail there was about the ship’s build. It’s dazzling colour scheme and seemingly spacious interior was mesmerising to her. Her eyes followed the red patterns down to the centrepiece of a transparent material, seemingly glass but it seemed more complicated somehow. Like it hid layers of components inside it. She ran her extended fingers down the material and prodded it slightly, trying to get it to open. “But…How do we get inside?” she quickly asked as she turned towards King, who was still in his daydreamy state. 

“Oh, right…about that,” King started as he rubbed his face to wake himself up. “I haven’t really found a way, sorry,” King explained apologetically as Zero Two’s face dropped from elated to disappointed

“Well, that’s fine…” she quickly reassured him, not wanting to make King feel bad about himself. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something!” she told him as she took off her hat. She figured that since nobody except King was going to be around she could afford to bare her horns out in public. She playfully put the hat onto King as she laughed with delight, brushing away her messy hair from her face. However, Zero Two could feel something wasn’t right, King’s eyes were now filled with distress and his face gave off a confused but alarmed sign at her as he stared at her. He wasn’t looking at her eyes or her body, his gaze was fixated onto something in her hair. Wondering what it was, Zero Two quickly checked her appearance as she attempted to brush off any foreign object that may have been lodged into her flowing hair but she found nothing of interest. Then she decided to shift her eyes up and see what was he staring at so religiously. Then she saw it!

“D…Darling…? What’s happening?!” She screamed as she saw two mysterious white strands of pure light shoot up over her face and onto her head. She followed the trail and determined they met with the tips of her horns on the top of her head! She felt lightheaded as she tried to swipe at the white beam to no avail. 

“IDENTITY CONFIRMED. WELCOME BACK IOTA” A computerised voice spoke as it quickly stopped the white beams. King and Zero Two both looked at each other with a look of disbelief as they heard a distinct retracting sound and the quick rush of air out and in of the capsule. 

“Z…Zero Two…” King muttered as he got closer to her, she was in a state of shock, frozen in place as she stared into the pod. King was unsure if the beam had done anything to affect her memories, whether it had brought back all that she had forgotten. Still he persevered as he grabbed onto her hands and held them up infront of her. “Are you ok…?” he asked as he could feel his lips on the edge of quivering with fear. Gently shaking her to get a response, he saw as her eyes started to grow red and her pupils start to dilate.

“Ah…yeah…” she replied finally as she readjusted her posture. She looked out of breath as she took deeper and deeper gasps of air by the second. “I’m fine, I just got a little spooked there,” she replied as she flashed him a quick look of confidence. King felt his thoughts reassured again as she had not returned to her barbaric state. Now his focus was less on what just happened to her and more of what secrets and interesting stories were hiding within this alien space capsule. WIth a slight hesitation in his step, he cautiously put one foot inside the vehicle, making sure as to not disturb anything inside it as he climbed into the pod. Looking around him, he could see now that the insides were coated in a shiny silver finish. Bright enough to allow even him to see his own reflection in it. The length of the pod wasn’t anything impressive as it was at most three metres in walking space and two metres high. It looked like a scientist from the future had brought his entire laboratory back with him and let a wild tornado loose inside, scattering junk and strange objects all around. On his right, he could see texts in a strange language, one he had never seen before. It looked very bizarre and alien like to him. There were stacks and stacks of holographic papers and lightbooks. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, the technology in there felt like leaps and bounds ahead of Earth’s most innovative breakthrough! On his left was a singular circular device, it looked like it was supposed to project light as it had a smooth structure on the top with a transparent cover to shield it from damage. King lightly pressed his finger against the top and was quickly taken aback as bright lights from underneath it shot up and slowly formed an image! It was of a woman, one that looked like Zero Two and would even be mistaken for her from afar but up close, King could make out distinct differences between her and Zero Two. She had the same flowing hair but it was a pale white instead of Zero Two’s pink. Her eyes were blue instead of green and her horns were jet black, contrasting her hair completely. 

“Iota…” the hologram began to speak. It obviously couldn’t see King or Zero Two as it didn’t react to either of them. “You haven’t been reporting back to us regularly like you do. If you see this please contact me immediately. Over and out, princess of the klaxosaurs.”

King was dumbfounded as the hologram receded back into the capsule and the lights shut off, leaving an eerie silence in the air. Who was that person? Who was she talking to? Who is Iota? Thousands of questions raced though King’s head as he tried his best to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Of course he couldn’t, he was missing many pieces.

“D…Darling…?” Zero Two’s voice broke the silence as King shifted his attention to her. King felt his heart sink as he saw her posture drop from alert to sluggish.“I don’t feel so good…” she weakly got out as she started to turn pale. Her eyes and shoulders slumped down as she held onto the pod’s outer casing for support. Bright red blood began to trickle down her nose and drip onto the black ground, slightly staining the exterior of the ship as well. Straining her lungs, each breath she took got heavier and heavier. She slowly brought her hand to her nose and wiped away the blood, leaving a red smudge behind as she felt a strange feeling start to build up inside her. It felt alien at first but soon it got stronger and stronger. She screamed in pain as she felt excruciating pain build up in her skull! It felt like someone was inside her brain, going crazy with a sledgehammer and swinging at everything it could! She wobbled around carelessly as she completely buried her head in her arms, trying her best to numb the pain. Her feet felt like jelly as she trembled with each step, struggling to even stand up straight. Then she felt her legs give out underneath her as she started to fall to the ground!

“I got you!” 

King felt his body move on its own as he found himself holding a sniffling Zero Two in his arms. She was resting her face onto his chest as he felt the warmth of her body close to him again. Feeling how hot she actually was, King was convinced that something was wrong. Either the ship had changed something about her or the person in the hologram had triggered a certain reaction in her mind. He gently caressed her as she practically convulsed, trying to take her mind off the suffering her body was going through. Making sure not to aggravate her any more, King waited as her movements began to slow down and weaken into small twitches of her fingers and muscles. Finally dying down to a seemingly peaceful rest as her breathing slowed to a normal pace and her nosebleeds stopped. King delicately lifted her up, holding her in a somewhat reminiscent position. Feeling like it was the first time he brought her back to his apartment, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of deja vu in the air. 

Zero Two’s vision began to blur up as she used all her energy to look back up, off of King’s comforting chest. She could barely make it out but knew that she was moving. Each step King took she could feel as she stared blankly up at his face. It was the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness.


	9. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I just love wholesomeness. Maybe its a bit much but pffttt when is there a bit much of wholesomeness. 
> 
> Finally got this off my chest so I can focus on Rei and Kira and actually getting to an ending so I can find something else to obsess over other than DiTF and JoJo. 
> 
> Also watched Weathering With You 6 times ;)
> 
> ♪ Pizza Mozarella, Pizza Mozarella, Rella-Rella-Rella-Rella ♪

Zero Two felt her entire body grow heavier as she blacked out. Her mind bringing her to deeper and deeper regions of her memories. Ones she hadn’t even remembered encountering before. Fragments of moments were scattered around as she fell into a dreamlike state. She didn’t know if she was still awake or just in another dream. Zero Two mustered all the mental strength she had left as she tried to focus on thinking and remembering the strange woman that she saw earlier before she passed out. Then all of a sudden, a bright light enveloped her!

“Iota…” a voice called out. “Iota…wake up,” it called again as she hesitantly acknowledged its presence. She kept her eyes closed as she still kept a sleepy mood in her mind. “IOTA! GET UP!” the voice commanded loudly as it sounded extremely impatient! As quickly as they could, her eyes shot open as they were met immediately with a blindingly bright white light! Raising her hands to shield her vision, she took her time as she slowly got accustomed to the light intensity she was facing. 

“Iota, there we go,” the same voice berated her as it lowered it’s tone and ferocity. “Now come with me, we must get you ready for your first expedition.”

She begrudgingly accepted as she rubbed her eyes and focused on who she was meeting. Her long white hair and small black horns protruding from her head was a dead giveaway. Her blue eyes locked onto hers as soon as they met. As soon as that happened, the bright light grew to immense size as it almost completely covered the entire room except for where she was standing. The floor and the backgrounds began to decompose and fall away as it revealed the pitch black void behind it. Soon even the mysterious woman was gone and replaced by an endlessly black background. 

“W…what…?” Zero Two mumbled to herself as she looked around. She saw the entire scene play out but she couldn’t change or do anything. All she could do was watch as the eyes and the body moved around on its own will. As if she as was just a pair of eyes stuck in the wrong body. Even she couldn’t fathom what she had just witnessed but she knew that what she saw was real. It felt real. She looked around again, this time with a more frantic look plastered onto her eyes. Her pupils darted around, trying to find the slightest of light to enter her eyes and replace this horrid darkness. Slowly, she realised the light she was looking for so badly wasn’t there. She was alone and scared in the darkness. Feeling an intense weight suddenly falling over her chest, she felt crushed as she crumpled up into a small ball on the ground. Resting her head in her knees as she held them tight and close to her body. Slowly, tears started to well up and trickle down her cheeks as she sniffled to herself. 

“D…Darling…” she whispered to herself as she felt an uneasy sensation wash over her. “I’m…scared…where are you…?” 

He felt his body slowly come to his senses as the aches in his back returned to his dismay. He felt his head lying on a smooth surface as he gathered his thoughts and strength. His eyes slowly opened to be met with a soft orange light as he tried his best to sit up straight. He wanted to feel as relaxed as possible after what he has just experienced. He bit his lip as he looked back up. Fighting back the urge to cry, he tightened his grip as he stared at Zero Two’s unconscious body. She was resting on King’s bed as he took a seat next to her on the ground, leaning on the bed to be there for every second for her. Her skin was much paler than before, with seemingly less life left in her body. Her horns were now a tad bit longer as they protruded even more out of her hair. All King could remember was the moment when he got Zero Two back to his room and placed her down on the bed. Everything after that was all a blur. He didn’t know how many days it had been. It felt like all he did was lie there for an eternity. He tore his gaze away from her and down to his beeping phone as he hesitantly switched it on to see who was trying to contact him.

It was Rei! Her message read ‘King?! Where have you been?! You didn’t open the door when I knocked! What are you doing in there? You haven’t been in class for the entire week! What’s going on?’ 

King stared at it unfazed as he put his phone back into his pocket and switched it completely off this time. Now he was left in peace to tend to Zero Two. He shuddered at the possibility that she had received permanent damage from interacting with the crash. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was the one to blame for her current condition. He gritted his teeth and squeezed Zero Two’s hands tighter as he lowered his head and placed it on her palm.

“Zero Two…can you hear me?” he asked softly as he whispered into her hand. He felt his throat swell up as he struggled to get words out of his mouth. He took a deep breath before continuing his one sided talk with the seemingly comatose Zero Two. “If you can…I’m sorry,” he said, sounding like a lost puppy as he caressed Zero Two’s smooth slender fingers with his own, trying to signal that he was communicating with her. “I’ve been waiting here for you. I’ll wait for you forever. Please come back,” he pleaded as he started to let tears drip down onto Zero Two’s palm and wetting her skin. King felt like he was carrying a backpack full of guilt in his brain. It was insanely tedious for him to even keep control of his senses. He felt his ears ring before settling down and hearing hallucinations. They were the soft cries and sniffles of Zero Two that felt so familiar. What he would do to even hear just that again in real life. His emotions fell into deeper turmoil as the crying got louder and louder. To the point where it felt like it was engulfing him all over! Closing his eyes, he thought to himself that this was what finally drove him over the edge. He knew he deserved it. 

Then to his surprise, he felt a soft and soothing hand brush past his head and run their fingers through his unkempt hair! Wet drops of liquid started to fall onto his hair, slowly drenching it and flowing onto his face. Cautiously he looked up and to his delight, it was Zero Two! She was looking directly at him! Her face was covered in tears not created by heartbreak but pure euphoria! Her superbly warming smile lit up King’s heart as he couldn’t help himself from bursting into tears of joy as well. They both grinned from ear to ear simultaneously and fell into each other’s arms. 

“I…” King mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder. He lost his soft voice as he sniffled. Putting his hand on Zero Two’s head, he rubbed it lovingly as he brushed her fingers through her soft smooth hair. “I thought I lost you…” he choked out as he held her tight to himself. He felt himself basically melt into her as she felt so welcoming and comforting again. She returned a wholesome smile as she wrapped him in a soothing grasp. 

“It was so scary…Everything was so cold and weird…” Zero Two confessed as she started to cry onto King’s shoulder. She feared the experience of reliving those memories and visions as she didn’t even recognise who was in them. She felt like they were vaguely familiar but she was dreaded the thought that she would have to see the white haired girl again. 

“But now everything’s ok,” Zero Two started again as she wiped away her tears with a single finger. Trying her best to hold it all in, she took deep breaths before continuing. “Now I’m back with you…and you’ll be here forever…Darling,” 

“Forever,” King nodded in agreement as he fell into a deeper state of euphoria. Zero Two actually came back! He vowed to himself silently that he would never put her in any dangerous situations again. Never back to the spaceship with her and no more exploring her past. However, deep down he felt something uneasy in his thoughts. The hologram projector at the capsule, he had brought it back with him. Not knowing whether this was the right choice, he decided to ignore it for the time being and fully focused his attention on Zero Two.


	10. Where Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H...Hey guys...hehe, if you can't tell, Im not dead yet haha. I just got really stuck on this one. i had a totally different plan but it didn't feel good to me so i did this and I feel it's a major improvement. Hope you enjoy! hehe
> 
> Oh right this is taking place before the previous chapter, I'm sorry I know my planning and timing is messed up. I apologise haha.
> 
> "Hiiiii, Luckyyy Chloe dayo!"

Rei stared blankly at the bare white ceiling as she rested on the couch. She stretched her entire body out to relax herself as she let out a sigh. She didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t seen King or Zero Two for almost a week now, the last glimpse came when he bursted through the front door and barrelled straight into his room with Zero Two in his arms. Rei could still recall the look of absolute terror on his face. Zero Two looked so pale, so weak and so defenceless. Her face was a as unmoving as a stone statue. Eyes like they were sealed shut and never to be opened again. She considered calling King again, just to make sure that he was doing alright, as she reached for her cell phone but soon abandoned that thought. ‘He hasn’t answered any calls so far, why would he now?’ she thought to herself as she let out a huge sigh of frustration. 

Then, the usual sound of the creaking door filled the room! Rei shot up and stared intently at who was going to enter. ‘Maybe this time King would walk though!’ she thought. Alas, it was Kira. His unmistakable bright hair and sweet scented aroma signalled it to Rei. Her look of excitement quickly drooped back down into a forlorn frown. 

“Hey, why the long face?” Kira asked, as he let himself in. Closing the door behind him, he moved closer towards Rei on the couch as she sat up with her head lowered and hands on her knees. He pulled up next to her as he could feel the bleak mood envelope the two of them. 

“It’s…nothing…” Rei muttered as she stared intently at what was infront of her, King’s room, it was closed shut and locked. She didn’t know whether he was still inside or not, maybe he left it locked and went out or maybe he was hiding himself from the world for some reason. She didn’t know. She didn’t know and that was killing her. 

“”K…King’s been gone for a while now huh…” Kira chimed in, as he felt dejected himself. “It’s been…weird recently. Normally him and his girl made everything so…cute…” he trailed as he looked off into nothingness. Then he heard a slight sniffle come from beside him. It was as soft as a squeak but it was there. Rei was silently burying her head in her hands. She really felt this much about her roommate. 

“I just…” Rei choked on her own breath as she tried to get words out of her dejected mouth. “I just really want to,” she stopped as she wiped away tears from her eyes. They were practically streaming down as she raised her head slowly to look at Kira. He had a look of complete empathy as she resembled a sad puppy, lost and looking for direction. “I just really want to see him again…” she finally got out weakly as she fell into Kira’s arms. She was a mess, sobbing and shaking, holding herself tightly to his chest. He gave her a barely reassuring pat as she continued to slip further into her depression. 

“It’s…going to be alright,” Kira tried to reassure Rei again as he felt her sorrow spread further and further into her emotions. Even he couldn’t imagine a way that it was going to turn out alright, he just had to say it.

“H…How can you say that!” Rei snapped angrily at him! She jumped right off him and planted herself on the ground upright! Through her tears and rage Kira could sense that it was just a front, inside she still held that anguish deep inside her. “He’s been gone for six days! I haven’t seen him once! I…” she couldn’t get another word out, the misery was too much. Her vision reset as she saw Kira clearly for a brief moment. In that moment she saw his pained expression. It looked blank but his eyes gave away his true feelings. They radiated grief and hopelessness as he frowned. 

“I’m…sorry…” Rei apologised sincerely as she collapsed back onto her knees on the floor, finally letting everything out, she broke down. “Kira, I…I just want to see him, make sure he’s safe. He is safe…right?” she strained her throat to get out sentences as she rested her head on Kira’s lap. He gave her a forced smile and told her everything would be alright, both of them knew that it wasn’t a guarantee. 

“I’m scared Kira…I’m so scared,” she repeated as she climbed back up and wrapped herself around him, leaving her head sat comfortably on his shoulder. It felt so safe, so pure. It felt like her last and only salvation. The final safe space to lie and wait, wait for King to come back. “I’m tired Kira…I’m so tired of waiting, tired of worrying,” 

“Then…take a rest. Leave King out of your mind. I’m sure he’s safe, just don’t worry about it,” he consoled her as he shifted his body to make her feel as comfortable as possible. 

“T…thanks Kira,” Rei whispered as she felt his warmth and heartfelt sincere care make her feel safer. However small, it was a glimmer of hope in a world shroud in darkness. “C…can we stay like this…? For a while…” she mumbled to him as she closed her drenched eyes slowly. Her pained expression gradually faded away as she grew more accustomed to his company. “This feels…good…it makes me feel, safe…” she said as she felt herself fall half asleep. She had to get rest, her body was accepting Kira’s hospitality as she couldn’t stop herself. 

“I’ll always be here Rei…whenever you need me,” Kira reassured her confidently this time. “I’ll never leave.”


	11. Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I'm just releasing this bit. I love writing when I get that groove if you know what I mean OwO
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna wrap this up very soon. I just need some time and planning and it'll all be good. To anyone if any that actually follow this story, Thank you. Genuinely. This has been a real way to improve my skills and hone my senses. My IGCSEs are coming soon so this is just a practice on continuous writing you could say hehe. Anyway, thank you all. From the bottom of my heart.

She opened her eyes to a deep soothing blue light. Her body felt like it was floating, suspended in mid air. She didn’t feel threatened, not at all, instead she had a certain tranquility run through her mind. She couldn’t see much but what she could make out was a vast ocean, it seemed never ending. The sky was a calm cloudy shade of blue. It was like an infinite azure! 

“W…What’s this?” she spoke to herself as she rubbed her eyes to try and clear up her vision. Somewhat hesitantly, she took a careful step forward as she felt the softness of the ground basically envelope her foot. It looked like moving waves, forming a ripple that was sent in all directions, giving off a zen like vibe. “I don’t remember…Where was I…?” she spoke to herself again as she looked around even more visibly confused. She put her hands on her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she tried her best to recall where she had been after what seemed like just a fraction of a second. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused all her thinking power into breaking out of this dream. She didn’t feel uncomfortable with it but she knew that she couldn’t spend more time stuck in that realm. She strained and strained, further pushing her mental limit as she tried her best to break out of this state!

Then, she opened her eyes in a flash! This time for real! She found herself in a felt a restrained yet comforting position, sprawled out on the couch. Everything was dark, she could barely see what was next to her, let alone what she was lying on. She felt a small grip tug at her back slightly as she turned her head to have a look at what it was. It was a hand! It was placed on top of her back and was keeping her close to the couch! Slowly realising what this meant, Rei turned her head back around to look at what she was actually lying on. 

“K…Kira!” she silently gasped as her eyes widened at the sight of him. ‘Did we sleep together?’ she thought to herself as she couldn’t believe the situation she had gotten herself into. She looked back at him again, his signature blonde hair was now in a wavy mess and unkempt after lying down for what seemed to be hours. His dreamy yellow eyes were now hidden behind his calm eyelids, giving Rei a slight feeling of peace in her heart. She let out a small sigh as she smiled to herself, gazing deep at his face, he looked so stunning. She felt her heart pound at her chest, almost as if it would tear through her rib cage! She inched closer and closer to him, they were basically nose lengths away by now. Rei felt his steady breathing blow a soft breeze onto her face. She couldn’t hold it any longer, she moved in carefully, eyeing his mouth and longed to hold him closer and kiss him tenderly. 

Her lips met his like butter on toast, made for each other and smoothly forming a connection between one another. Tenderly, she held him tighter as she buried her face into his. Startled, Kira’s eyes slowly pried themselves open before being met with the big gazing eyes of the girl infront of him. Her deep black eyes filled him with comfort as he realised what was going on. He returned the gesture with a passionate smooch as they lay there in the dark. He reached his hand down her back as she practically drilled her tongue into his mouth, savouring every taste as the flavour of minty fruit entered her mouth. Her body swayed as it adjusted to Kira’s movements below, it felt like they were moving in water as they made love on the snug sofa. The lustful atmosphere permitted their actions as Kira felt Rei’s inner defences surrender themselves to his grasp. Her eyes said it all as she pulled back her silky smooth hair and ran a finger down his chest. Every molecule in her body was invested in this moment, she felt Kira’s hand venture low, lower than she would normally permit. She didn’t care, her heart was beating and open, taking Kira’s love and affection and wrapping it around her. It felt safe. It felt comforting.

It felt like love.

The moonlit night sky shone through the window pane like it spilled into the room just to illuminate this moment. Deep within the night, the two shared a sentimental moment with one another, tying two ribbons of fate together to be bound forever. Never to be broken and never to conclude.


	12. The Second Invader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys. I'm sorry if this chapter is too sci fi or weird from the original themes. I tend to forget stuff I wrote a lot so please have mercy on my continuity heh. I'm sorry if this is too weird for you but it's where the story is going right now. I kind of like this path but there's also a million other paths I could have taken. Hope you like it! If you don't then I'm sowwy pwease forgive me UwU
> 
> "Hanashi ni naran na soshite kudaran da!"  
> -Kazuya Mishima (yeay I play Tekken)

“I always knew this was going to be a mistake,” she mumbled as she swiped her fingers across the screen, sending away bits of text that didn’t bother her. The orange themed holographs shined off her blue pupils neatly as she gritted her teeth. Her back was strained from sitting up so long as she eased down in her chair. Encased in a pod, coated in a blue finishing with black streaks serving as additional styling all around the craft. Her destination was getting closer as the marker on the glass grew bigger and bigger. The reading on the front said it was approximately 200 kilometres away now. She glanced out the clear and smooth glass that was around the front end of her pod. 

Almost there now. 

‘Letting Iota go alone was one of the worst decisions Father ever made’ she thought to herself as she saw the planet infront of her grow larger and ever so closer. She was heading to Iota’s pod, crashed in the forest and abandoned by its original owner. Seeing the meters shoot to its maximum, she hopped off her seat and prepared to land on the Earth. Her wavy white hair flowing behind her as she snatched a pair of her favourite daggers, unmistakably reading ‘Alpha’ on each hilt, and sheathed them on her waist. She stared at the full length mirror, filled with vanity as she admired her own beauty. Rubbing her chin, she stared at her skintight blue suit and sharply formed face. She was sexy and she knew it. Licking her lips, she stared at the pod now approaching the crash site and preparing to touch down. 

The craft made a deafening whooshing sound as it came within landing distance! It slowly lowered its altitude as it reduced its hovering height to a safe range. Her mind prepared itself for what was coming next as the pod’s back end opened up with a loud hissing of the air outside rushing in. 

It was the dead of night, no one noticed it and no one could ever imagine it. The arrival of the force of destruction, the killer of worlds and a one woman army! The Klaxosaur Alpha had arrived! 

Alpha let out a grunt as she hopped off the pod and onto the solid grass underneath her. She felt her body ache as she noticed the fatigue that had gotten to her after being in the spaceship for so long. She stretched her hands out as she let out a satisfied moan. She peered around her to familiarise herself with what was on this world. Everything felt alien yet still so close to what she had encountered on other worlds. The ground was covered in green grass as far as her eyes could see and big strong oak trees were guarding the forest’s treasures like ancient sentinels to a prized paradise. Alpha smirked as she inched forward, no longer looking around but honing her senses to find out where the exact crash site of her sister’s pod was. She put all of her effort into focusing the connection between her horns and the ship, like receptors to an antenna or satellites to their dishes, they fell into sync perfectly as she quickly had a visual on the ship and its location. 

It was 50 kilometres to the west, a slight miscalculation on the autopilot but one that could easily be fixed when she got back. Now cracking her knuckles, she let out a roar as she launched herself through the air! Her legs kicked off the ground with the force of bombs! Leaving massive holes in the ground and uprooting some trees in the process. During her time elevated off the ground, she noticed the massive buildings and infrastructure the land around her had, slightly impressed how all the construction had survived considering a kKlaxosaur had been on the planet for some time now. 

She landed on the ground with a loud thud! It felt like it sent shockwaves throughout the ground as the trees all around her shook violently! She immediately noticed the charred ground and trees absolutely demolished as she spotted the bright white circle with red linings and identified it as Iota’s ship. ‘Typical crash landing. Amateur’ Alpha thought to herself as she dashed over to the crashed ship. Arriving there within seconds, she could feel something wasn’t right from the moment she got near. The scattered contents of the pod had been strewn all over the ground inside and out of the ship and spots of dried blood had been dropped on the nearby vicinity. Alpha knelt down and broke off a chunk of the dried blood to inspect for herself. She placed it inside her mouth as she had her augmentations help identify the owner’s race. 

It was Klaxoxaur! Iota’s!  
‘Impossible. Nothing on this world could have possibly pierced her armour! The suits Father gave to us are indestructible!’ Alpha panicked as she had her guard up now. Fearing that her sister had been mortally wounded by a weapon on Earth. Now on edge, she quickly channeled her energy back into her horns and tried to set a link between her and her sister. 

“Dammit Iota where are you?” Alpha said frustratedly to herself as she continued trying to communicate. 

Eventually she gave up after spending hours on repeatedly sending messages to Iota that went unreceived. In a flash, she sped her way back to her ship! If a human was there to witness it, it would be nothing but a blue flash of light!

“Computer,” she said as the visual holographic monitor popped up infront of her. “Scan the area for Klaxoxaur activity.”

The ship whirred up in the air as it emitted a bright green light that swept the surrounding area. It covered kilometres of ground in seconds as it ran the numbers of the scan through a processor before displaying them on the screen for Alpha to see. Her blue eyes grew as wide as pie plates the second she looked at the results. 

With a slight disbelief in her mind, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. There were at least three Klaxosaurs on this planet! Herself, Iota and one more unknown individual! The report showed that this mysterious person wasn’t a full fledged klaxosaur but a fusion of both human and Klaxosaur DNA. 

“I…Impossible! Our genetic supremacy isn’t meant to be shared like this!” Alpha screamed in rage as she believed the Klaxosaur race to be the best in all the galaxies. The countless planets they had under their regime were proof enough that their prowess for war and conquer were not to be trifled with. “Now Iota has stained that reputation by sharing it with a puny human! Unforgivable! Inexcusable! She must be punished! And that human exterminated!” 

Alpha gritted her teeth as she fumed at the thought of other races enjoying the Klaxosaur superiority! Her blood boiled as she stared at the black night sky, it was completely void of stars as Alpha could only spot the moon. She used her years of natural senses honed to their sharpest degree to pinpoint the location of the home planet of the Klaxosaurs. Putting her hand over her chest, she closed her eyes and bowed her head in respect. 

“I, Alpha, swear on my honour and pride as a warrior of the Klaxosaurs that I will right this unholy wrong and bring justice upon my sister, Iota, and her forbidden act of letting lesser races enjoy the Klaxosaur DNA.”

Her burning passion for the supremacist nature of their race had overtaken her normal thinking and made her uncontrollable actions of searching and destroying become second nature to her. She was going to find and kill Iota and her forbidden creation if it was the last thing she did.


	13. A Real Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a memory of Zero Two and Alpha back on their home planet because. Hey I need to build backstory for Alpha somehow. I accidentally shoehorned her in and I'm very unsatisfied with it. But I think this part is really nice. Hopefully the ending turns out nicely.
> 
> DISCLAIMER THIS IS A FLASHBACK
> 
> "The Bird of the Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."  
> -AKADO

Her eyes focused on the final target as she felt her breath grow heavy. She had been fighting for hours on end now and it was draining all of her built up endurance. Locking on to the big black creature infront of her, it was growling and radiating ferocity from its rabid state. The feral creature had massive muscular legs as it linked up to a big solid body. Its eyes glowed dark blue as it roared in anger at her. In less than a second, it had covered almost five metres , dashing straight at her and pouncing, hoping sink its devilish teeth into her sweet juicy neck, but she was faster.

“Too slow!” she screamed as she viciously eviscerated the howling dog! Giving out a final yelp, its blue blood and guts spilled out all over the barren wasteland, coating it in the dreadful scent of death. With a bloodthirsty smile on her face as she gave out a malevolent grin from ear to ear while she wiped off the blood that hadn’t yet dried on her distinctly blue suit. Her sharpened canines glinted under the soft sun as she bathed in the moment. 

“Alpha…that’s too much,” a voice behind her cried out as she turned to see who it was. Standing there, right behind her was her partner and sister, Iota. Her bright red suit gave away her identity too easily as her wavy pink hair flowed elegantly in the wind. Her face was slightly mortified as she started upon her sister readily basking in the blood of a fallen enemy. “You didn’t have to kill it like that…” she continued hesitantly as she holstered her prized pistol on her waist. 

Not missing a beat, Alpha hopped over to Iota with a sense of disgust as she couldn’t believe her sister was telling her off for brutally ending a mangy mutt’s life. “Sometimes, I don’t get you Iota. Where’s the stone cold killer I know inside? The one that massacred an entire planet in a week?” she pushed as she stuck her finger into Iota’s chest. She looked away embarrassed as Alpha noticed she was not taking pride in driving a population into extinction, slightly put off by her sister’s reluctance to accept who she was, she lowered her finger as Iota began to lock up mentally. 

“T…That wasn’t me…” Iota tried denying as she painfully wanted to forget those horrific memories. She didn’t want to remember. Didn’t want to know. Didn’t want to recall that it was indeed her who singlehandedly rendered a planet lifeless after losing control over her emotions. The sheer destructive force she had inside her was nothing that the wildest power fantasies could compare to, not even Alpha at her full potential could rival her sister’s natural abilities. Luckily for her, Iota rarely let loose and used her maximum potential opting to rather mercifully end things quick or even not fight. 

The two sisters took a deep breath as they had finally dealt with the tasks they were assigned, a pack of rabid mutts had been reported in the plains and the two of them were dispatched to handle the situation. The soft violet sky and snow white ground made it clear that this wasn’t Earth. This was a totally new planet! The home world of the Klaxoxaurs! 

“Nothing but weaklings to lick my boot,” Alpha boasted as she sent the signal that the disturbance was taken care of. She quickly pressed the holographic buttons on her wrist as she eyed Iota. She was standing timidly, clutching a dying dog in her hands. A sly one had survived their operation! 

“Shhh, it’s gonna be alright…” Iota whispered as she knelt down next to the poor thing. It’s sad eyes gleamed with tears as it whimpered in pain and sorrow. She placed her hand on its still warm head as she gently caressed the creature in its final moments. She stared deep into its eyes as it lay there, suffering from a mortal slice to the stomach, it seemed to make peace with itself as Iota gave it a forlorn smile. The soft jet black fur on its head led down into a greying pattern as it slowly bled out. It let out a small cry of joy as it finally grew closer to death. 

“TO HELL WITH YOU!” Alpha screamed as she snatched Iota’s gun from its holster and emptied the clip into the dog’s head! 

It died with a heart wrenching howl as Iota jumped back horrified! The mangled and contorted remains of it’s head stared lifelessly at her as she backed away from it in utter fear.

“A…ALPHA! What is wrong with you?!” Iota cried out! Covering her face with her hands, not wanting to take in the terrifying scene infront of her. Her eyes watered as she recalled the strained look it gave her right before it passed. Before she even had time to react to the gruesome act, Alpha redirected her crosshairs onto her own sister, making her stare down her own gun barrel as her finger toyed with the trigger!

“Listen to me Iota! We are Klaxoxaurs! We are killing machines! We search and destroy!” Alpha lectured her as she felt a surge of emotions overtake her. “These dogs deserved to die! They had the gall to challenge us!” 

“W…We don’t have to do this…” Iota choked out as she could barely get the words out of her mouth. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to face her sister as she stared at her bloodstained hands, they felt more like shackles, shackles to the guilt she carried with her. “I don’t want to do this…” she said to her sister softly. It sounded weak, like a helpless puppy without its master or running prey trying to desperately escape from the hunter. 

“Waste of time…” was the crushing reply as Alpha’s disgusted eyes peered away from her. She was so sickening to her that she didn’t even want to look at her. She tossed Iota’s gun like it was a children’s toy onto the ground as she walked away, leaving Iota crying on the ground with a viciously executed canine with her. 

After what felt like forever, Iota’s weak spirit managed to force herself to crawl over to retrieve her gun and stand. Her legs quivered like jelly as she felt lost without her sister. Her heartless actions had shaken her deep to her core but deep down she was still her sister inside and she knew it. With no way back to base in sight, she decided to start walking towards the nearest settlement she could see. 

‘I hate…this…’ 

Her bloodied hands trembled.

‘I hate myself…’


End file.
